Blood Red Roses
by Katarina Sparrow 19
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so I hope you like. Basically about a young girl who's sucked into pirate world but while on an adventure with Captain Jack she makes a shocking discovery. Very Cool, very different. I suck at summaries plz read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Rose

Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way shape or form own any of the original Pirates of the Caribbean characters, please, please, please don't think it any other way! However it gives me great pride to say that Alexandria, Sawyer, and most importantly Katarina are my mind's own idea. I wrote this almost right after dead man's chest so obviously it won't line up with any of the AWE stuff! Try to look past it. REVIEWS OF ALL KINDS APPRECIATED!!!

"Done," exclaimed thirteen year old Katarina Watkins closing her dark blue English notebook. She looked at her younger brother sleeping peacefully bathed in moonlight from their open window. Katarina looked lovingly out of her window at the Atlantic, it's gentle foaming waves crashing softly over the white sand of the beach. Katarina's family lived in a beach house right on Myrtle Beach. She had lived on the water her entire life. As a matter of fact she had just written her English essay as a story about a girl who seeks adventure on the high seas as a pirate. Katarina had always loved the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies from "The Curse of the Black Pearl" to "At World's End", she had faithfully followed the adventures of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow since the first movie premiered. Katarina even had a locket, her most prized possession, displaying the Jolly Roger and containing a picture of Captain Jack. However Katarina was well aware that such adventures were long gone from the seas and that it was impossible to seek such adventures anywhere but in her dreams.

Katarina looked at her watch, it's digital numbers reading 12:05 a.m. She yawned sleepily and kicked off her tennis-shoes. Her eye lids were heavy with sleep and she found herself lying down to sleep without changing out of her clothes. She simply took out her hair scrunchy and slipped it on her wrist behind her watch. She was asleep before her blond head hit the pillow.

It was known to everyone, including her teachers, that Katarina was a huge _Pirates of the Caribbean _fan She was never shy to display the latest _Pirates of the Caribbean _T-shirt or talk exclusively about the newest movie coming out in the trilogy. However it was not her talk about the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies that made her such a die hard fan. She was tough like a pirate, through and through, tears almost never graced her cheeks. There was one time she was particularly proud of in a dodge ball game during gym...

Katarina had fought like a pirate to knock down her fellow classmates, anyone on the other team faced a "red rubbery death". Sure enough one by one they had fallen and now the only thing that stood between her and victory was James Gibsworthy, the toughest dodge ball player, well, ever! Just as she wound up to throw her dodge ball of doom something hit her hard in the face. Katarina put her fingers to her nose and quickly found that the dodge ball to the face had caused her nose to bleed. The coach's whistle blew, head shot, no good. Through the pain Katarina caught James off guard and nailed him in the leg. After it was over her friends crowded around trying to make sure she was alright. Then came the question.

"Are you o.k.?" God, Katarina lived for moments like this, chances to look tough and her lips curled into a smirk as they formed her answer.

"I'm alive aren't I?" They all looked at her with shock and relief, but most just laughed. Yes it was known to everyone at school that Katarina was a die hard pirates fan and little did she know that this very night she was about to embark on an adventure unlike any other.

HAHA Evil cliff hanger, really wanna know what you think so REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Pearl

Disclaimer: you know the drill folks

k so here's my second chapter sorry about the evil cliffhanger, hope you enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Whiz, boom, bright flashes of light and loud noises were what pulled Katarina from her sleep. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her window, the sky was lit up like it was the 4th of July! The scene rushing before her ocean blue eyes both scared and amazed her. Outside her window was canon fire, large canon balls hit the beach and world around her. At first the source was unseen and unknown, and then it came.

Slowly but surely in the shallows of the water appeared a ship. However this ship was not a cruise ship nor was it a sailboat, no this ship was made of dark wood, it was a ship that flew the Jolly Roger with black sails. This ship was recognizable to any pirates fan. This ship was none other than the _Black Pearl_. Katarina gawked for just a moment and then she realized that this was her chance to see what the adventure was like, this was her chance to sail under the great Captain Jack Sparrow. This was her chance to find out what it was like to be a pirate.

"I'm going with them," she said decidedly snatching her purse from under her bed. This purse was an extremely large purse with a drawstring, it would do. She ran to her dresser and tossed in a change of clothes and her hairbrush. Katarina pulled her hair up and slipped on her tennis-shoes. She grabbed her jacket off the end of her bed and slipped it on. Then it was down the stairs and out into the cool night air. Even though it was the middle of June, it was still colder in the evenings, especially on the beach. Katarina was quick to draw back however when she saw rowboats coming ashore. The men inside these boats were dirty and grubby, their clothes tattered and torn and she knew that these men were unmistakably the crew of Captain Jack. By then it was too late to hide especially since there was nothing but bare land for miles on either side of her. _Think...Think...Think_! There had to be something she could do or else she was as good as dead. They all stumbled out of the boat and rushed the beach. One, who she recognized as Pintel was coming at her, sword drawn.

"Parley!" Katarina let out an exhale of relief, _perfect_, she thought.

"What?" He was looking her up and down. Shoot! She hadn't thought of the fact that

a.) she wasn't a pirate

b.) Pintel HATED Parley

"I said Parley, you know, the code?," she tried again.

"I swear I'm so sick of that no good mutton headed-" he continued to swear about it under his breath, "Oh fine!" He directed her to the row boat and hopped in himself. Being the one she had cried Parley to he had no choice but to hand deliver her to the captain. As they rowed towards the big ship out on the water he looked scornfully at her as he would obviously rather be out ransacking the town. The whole situation almost made her laugh until she realized that she had almost no idea what would happen to her once the got to the_ Pearl_, she hadn't thought of that. Closer and Closer drew the dark ship off in the distance, a great looming figure drawing nearer, her fate resting upon it. Then they were next to it climbing, their ascent up the latter becoming dangerous as a thunderstorm set in.

Once they were up on deck she saw him. His trademark bandanna masking rows of dreadlocks, beads and trinkets clinking from them. He had a compass on his belt and of course, atop his head sat a hat. His unmistakable trade mark appearance made it all to clear to Katarina that the man in front of her was the sneaky, the infamous, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"She cried Parley!," Pintel was speaking through gritted teeth letting each word escape in angry puffs.

"Alright then missy what's your purpose here, c'mon snap to don't have all day!" She let her mouth fly open and shut, begging the words to come out. He was looking at her with his eyebrows raised inquisitively and his face was hard with hate.

"Actually captain I came to join your crew." Ah, words, finally!

"What did you say your name was girl?"

"I'm Katarina, Katarina Watkins, now if you don't mind I came to join the crew." The captain suddenly stopped, he lunged at her and she stood her ground. He wrapped his grubby fingers around her locket. His eyes softened for only a moment as he stared at the Jolly Roger on the front of it, then his face hardened again.

"Absolutely not! I won't hear of it!" Katarina couldn't understand, why was he so against her joining the crew? "Pintel, row her back to shore!" Pintel's cruel gap toothed smile spread across his face.

"With pleasure sir," than turning to Katarina he said "after you lassy!" He let out a cruel cackle as she climbed back down the latter into the boat Katarina's fire within her sparked as she was dropped of on shore.

"I've waited to long for this," she growled "if he thinks he's getting rid of me that easily he's got another thing coming."

I know what is is with me and cliffhangers right? Hope you liked it, it gets better but I would seriously love some reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine Day for a Swim"

Disclaimer: I don't own any pirates stuff at all, only thing that's my idea is the three kid characters.

Katarina waited until she was sure that Pintel was back to Jack's ship before putting her plan into action. Without thinking about her clothes she rushed into the icy waters and tied her jacket around her waist before submerging herself completely. She swam kicking the chilly black water beneath her, her bag floating in the water around her arm. Quietly as she swam towards Jack's ship she realized that the heavy rain and harsh waves would make this plan harder than she thought. As she battled the waves she realized that there was a second flaw in her plan. Katarina was soon aware that the men would be rowing back entirely too soon. This meant that she would have to swim along the back side of the boat and hope she would remain unseen. It took her about ten minutes just to swim the distance to the boat as harsh waves sucked her under and she fought her way back to the surface.

Katarina had no time to float, especially in such rough waters. She found herself swimming near the ship but not so close that the ships' undertow could take her under. Her body grew tired as she made her way to the back of the ship. She was unaware how long she could keep this up especially with her clothes heavy from the weight of the water. It was not more than fifteen minutes later that cannon fire sieced and and the pirates came rowing back. Katarina ducked into the dark murky waters as they rowed to the front of side of the boat. As quietly as she could she swam back away from the boat so that when the ship started up to leave she'd be out of the way. Then came the release, the sails billowing in the wind and the boat making tracks through the stormy water. Katarina fought violently at the waves and did her best to follow the ship. Huge waves crashed heavily over her head and the spray off the side of the boat pushed her back with shocking force. All in all if the waters did not calm soon she would surely drown. This seemed to go on forever the waves sucking her under and her constant fight against it. Then after about an hour the waters calmed, the waves stopped and the clouds cleared revealing a brilliant night sky. Stars dotted it but they were put to shame by the light of the moon. It was not too long when to Katarina's surprise she heard voices on the end of the deck the voices were unmistakably that of Captain Jack and his right hand man Gibbs. Katarina treaded water and listened intently to the conversation.

"How do you think she found out about this?" That was Gibbs' gruff voice loud and clear in the night.

"No doubt something Liliana said, her and her stories."

"She always was one for adventure that Liliana." _Who is Liliana? _Katarina's mind boggled as the conversation continued.

"Honestly Gibbs, I'm almost glad I sent her back, it's too dangerous. Besides I bet she couldn't have lasted two days out here." Now Katarina could not keep quiet.

"I bet I could have!" Both the men looked over the edge in shock at her. "Fine day for a swim captain!"

"Oi! How long have you been down there?"

"About an hour captain, give or take! So do I make the crew or do I have to swim longer?"

"Tell ya what lassy, if you can get up here by first light then you can join me crew." Katarina looked slyly at the captain, a twinkle in her eye.

"Done, you just have my bunk ready when I get up!" Now Katarina looked around, she had to find a way to pull herself up. She noticed a porthole about ten feet above her, but without something to get her there she had no chance of coming aboard. Then next to her not three feet away was a rope that had blown loose in the storm. Quickly she grabbed it and scaled the ship. However once she reached the porthole it was to her great misfortune she found it locked. Her clothes were heavy with water and her ability to climb under such weight was slowly dwindling. She fought the complete exhaustion to reach higher, her only chance was to climb to the top. It took her so long and she thought she would never reach the top. Finally after what seemed like forever she hauled herself over the edge and laid there catching her breath. Then she heard footsteps rushing across the deck, Captain Jack stood looming over her.

"Unfriekin' believable. How? What? Who? Oh, c'mon I want you to meet your new bunkmate!" _Yes! _This had been the exact response she had hoped for. She breathed heavily as she pulled herself to her feet and walked after the captain. "You sound tired luv, that swim to much for you?" She almost stopped walking when he called her _luv_.

"No just a little winded, that's all," she lied smirking. The captain led her down a flight of stairs into a dark lantern lit lower level. Then Captain Jack's voice pierced the darkness.

"Oi, Sawyer! C'mon I want you to meet your new bunkmate."

A boy came out of nowhere, his black hair slightly messed up, his brown eyes twinkling and full of life. Those eyes immediately captivated Katarina there was a story behind those eyes that she was dying to know.

"Show her the ropes Sawyer." Captain Jack finished his sentence and left them alone in the darkness of the bunk room.

"You're all wet, what happened to you?"

"Well captain obvious if you must know I had to swim after the boat all the way from the port. Not to mention climb my way up to the deck on a loose line. Jack didn't exactly want me on the crew, I didn't take no for an answer. I came out to the crew and Jack sent me back to the shore. When he didn't let me on the ship I decided to follow him until I had proved my sea worthiness."

"Wow," he breathed "I've never heard of anything like that. I'm sawyer by the way," he said pulling a bottle of rum from under his bunk.

"Katarina, Katarina Watkins," she replied smiling.

"I like that, I'm gonna call you Kat," he went to take a drink and stopped himself, "I'm sorry is it impolite to drink in front of a lady," he finished starting to recap the bottle.

"Not if the lady drinks," she replied stealing the bottle and taking a swig from the bottle. Sawyer just laughed and took another drink. (k guys come to reality for a sec. I don't condone drinking just thought it was a cool thing for Kat to do. Now back to the story)

"So what made you decide to join the crew?"

"It's a long story, trust me you wouldn't understand."

"Well anyways Jack's gonna want you on deck duty with me so c'mon I'll show you what we have to do."

Told you I was done with cliffhangers for a while. Anyways there's more coming up so stay tuned, still need some reviews people!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to The Black Pearl

Disclaimer: o.k. You guys once again I don't own the pirates characters from the original movie now let's get going with the story. To those of you who reviewed thank you dearly!

Sawyer took her to the deck and showed her how to clean the lower level. Then he very carefully showed her how to climb the ropes to the mast and check the riggings. After this was done he lead her to the bow and down to a second level dining hall. The sun was rising which meant breakfast according to Sawyer.

"Guys," he said putting his arm around her shoulders "this is Katarina, make her feel welcome." She felt just a tiny blush coming on before he let his arm fall and moved to sit down. Some of the men scooted down and left her a spot on the end of the table.

"Hey wait a minute, you're that girl that cried Parley!," cried Pintel. "I thought Jack kicked you off," he said grudgingly. Katarina began to explain to them her story of how she came to be aboard the _Black Pearl_. When she had finished dead silence came from the room around her.

"Well now Kat, that's something that takes a lot of guts," exclaimed Gibbs who already knew the story because he had been there.

"Aye!," the other men said in agreement. She looked at her watch to see what time it was.

"Dang thing!" Katarina tore off her watch and threw it down. Now all the men looked at her inquisitively. "It's um... waterlogged," she said trying not to draw to much attention.

"Speaking of which you look pretty waterlogged yourself," said one of the men.

"Oh crap my clothes!," she cried rushing out of the room.

"That one's a wild card she is, mark my words she'll be a trouble maker," said Gibbs solemnly.

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board," said Ragetti rubbing his wooden eye.

"Aye," the others agreed solemnly.

"Now will you all stop it, she's not bad luck, she's just looking for a little adventure way I hear it!," said Sawyer defensively. The room around him fell quiet and all that could be heard was the clutter of forks on plates. It was not too long before Katarina returned.

"Sorry," she murmured sitting back down.

"Where were you?"

"I had to lay out my change of clothes to dry, it was soaked from the swim," Katarina replied to Sawyer. She chewed heartily at the plate of eggs in front of her. The journey had left her unbelievably hungry and she dove in for seconds. However she soon realized that the men around her were staring at her gruff eating habits.

"What?," she said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Oh nothing," Sawyer said slyly. "C'mon we've got to go clean the deck." They entered the cool morning air, the spray of the sea hitting their faces on gusts of wind. Katarina was completely replenished after breakfast and although her muscles still ached from the swim she could now move without the feeling of walking with lead blocks tied to her limbs.

"Sawyer, would you mind checking the riggings, I don't think I can climb after this morning."

"Yeah, wasn't gonna let you climb your first day anyway, too risky." Katarina laughed and grabbed a bucket and mop which Sawyer already had on deck. Then she tied a rope to the handle of the bucket and lowered it into the ocean. She dipped the mop in and began scrubbing, Sawyer joined her after about ten minutes when he had finished with the riggings. Unfortunately the sun was all to quick to come out and it beat down on them in 90 degree temperatures. Katarina felt really bad about having Sawyer do the riggings and help her with the deck but she was exhausted. He would have been out of this heat if it weren't for her. Now sweat poured over her face and back, she felt sticky and disgusting.

"Hey Sawyer, how long does this usually take?"

"With your help, probably about an hour."

"How long did it take you by yourself?"

"Two hours, sometimes more."

"Wow, in this heat, I can't imagine."

"You get used to it after a while." Katarina looked at him smiling he was so tough yet funny and sweet but he was strong, tame yet wild, then Katarina realized he was just like her. She laughed at it and kept scrubbing at the deck. An hour had come and gone and still they weren't done. Katarina became frustrated at how completely pointless this task seemed. Then finally after an hour and a half Sawyer stood up and dumped his water, they were done. Katarina was tempted to dump hers on her head but her clothes had just dried, so she poured it over the side of the ship, just as they were going down the stairs Jack showed up.

"I want you to help bring food to the galley man," he said smirking. Katarina just sighed and followed him to a room full of food, her mouth watered at the sight of it. "He needs six sacks of potatoes, and then whatever else he tells you to do." Katarina began to pick up one of the sacks but dropped it back down after feeling it's intense weight on her sun burnt shoulders. Then she tried it again, it took her a minute but she was finally able to drag it across the hall to the kitchen.

"My name's Ben," said the cook as she set down the sack of potatoes.

"Katarina," she said extending a hand. He gave it a quick shake and then shooed her back to work. She walked back down the hall and repeated the process. Katarina was on her fourth trip out when the sack tore and spilled all over the floor. It had caught on a nail and now she had to think of a way to hide this. Unfortunately Ben showed up smirking right behind her.

"Now that's a problem lass, you'll have to wash those twice after you peel um'," he said slyly. She gathered them in her arms and put them on top of the other sacks, once she had finished Ben gave her a pot of water, a towel, and a tool to peel the potatoes. After she had peeled the first one she went to wash it. Suddenly she drew back holing in pain. The water was unbearably hot. With just washing one potato her hands were redder than her t-shirt. Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught Ben's smirk, he was enjoying this! After an hour of this constant process her hands were red and sore.

"Done?"

"Finally."

"Good then get out of my kitchen!" She walked exhaustedly down the hall towards the bunk room. Katarina looked at Sawyer angrily sitting down on her bunk while he twiddled his thumbs on the top bunk.

"You look tired," he said boredly not taking his gaze off the ceiling.

"Oh, you should have seen what Jack and Ben had me doing! I was on kitchen duty."

"Yeah, I bet you had fun with that."

"The water was so hot I swear it was ridiculous! Look just look at my hands, I think they're burnt." Sawyer came down off the top bunk and stood in front of her.

"Let me see them," he said taking her hands in his. Katarina drew back, it hurt for anyone to touch them. However she let him look at them because they felt seriously burnt. He shook his head and let them drop. "That water was hotter than it should have been no doubt, but they'll heal o.k."

"How do you know so much about injuries and stuff?"

"You're forgetting I was a newbie once too," he said giving a half laugh sitting on the end of her bunk. She had turned to face him and sat on her pillow, her legs folded like a pretzel. "Now I ain't never seen anything like what Jack has you doing now but trust me, you're not the only newcomer he's tried to scare off the ship."

"What do you mean?" Katarina was waiting for him to continue her eyes round in shock. She was so hoping that she'd get to hear the story those brown eyes tried so desperately to mask.

"Just be careful what you say and do because when Jack looks for a reason to kick someone off a ship, he'll keep looking till' he finds one," Sawyer said. His voice seemed distant as if he was recollecting an incident that happened some years ago. Then they heard footsteps and quick as a flash Sawyer scuttled onto his bunk.

"Da captain wants to see ya," said Pintel with that same gap toothed smile. Katarina followed him to Jack's quarters and she walked inside nervously. Pintel walked out quickly and closed the big wooden doors behind him.

"So you're going by Kat now right?"

"Yes, Sawyer's ingenious name for me."

"You ready to give up yet?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well I just thought that all things considered you might want to go home," he said cautiously waiting to see what her reaction might be.

Katarina now looked at him violently, after all she'd done to prove herself to him he still wanted her gone!

"Look here Jack," she said her eyes flaring, voice bubbling into a shout, "if you still want me gone that's just great! However I wouldn't count on me leaving anytime soon! And if you think for even one second I'm ready to give up then you _**seriously **_underestimate me. I don't know how you could even think that a little teeny, weeny, bit of work is going to scare me off this ship! Like it or not Jack this is something I've waited and wished for for years so you can take that offer of yours and shove it!" (come to reality for a minute, pardon my French in the previous sentence, continue.) After Katarina had finished her spout she stood back in a huff crossing her arms on her chest. Jack seemed to contemplate what she had said, Katarina could almost see his little gears turning, he was thinking up a plan.

"Alright, when you're ready to give up you come to me." Katarina's brow furrowed as she noticed Jack's compass laid out open on the table next to the map, it was pointing right at her.

"Captain, where did you say we were headed?"

"Um...Tortuga," he said in a tone that showed he was obviously concentrating on something other than the question she had just asked him. "Goodnight Captain," Katarina said taking her leave. This event sent her own gears turning. Katarina had been standing on the south side of the room but if Jack wanted most to go to Tortuga, then that compass should have pointed north.

O.k. Two things, one I have no idea which way Tortuga is from Myrtle Beach so that was my random direction I put in and two, HAHA another evil cliffhanger! I didn't say I was done with them for good, as for Sawyer, if you're wandering what his story is just you wait, the next chapter is a tell all! So stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Sawyer's Story

Disclaimer: ya'll know the drill, don't own any of the pirates of the caribbean characters, only thing I own are kid characters and story line.

O.k. Guys so here it is, the long awaited Story that Sawyer tries so desperately to mask, so without further ado here's Sawyer's story.

Katarina thought about this fitfully all the way back to the cabin. However the pressure of the thoughts from the day slowly melted away as she saw Sawyer. She laughed hysterically at the fact that he was in the same position he had been when she left him earlier.

"Honestly Sawyer are you that lazy or have you nothing better to do with your time?"

"Well maybe if you were able to hang out more then I wouldn't be so bored. Katarina swung up onto his bed and set in the same pretzel style way at the foot of it.

"So, is he still looking for a way to kick you off?"

"What?" Sawyer looked at her as if she had grown some sort of mutated second head.

"You said that I wasn't the first newcomer Jack tried to kick off the ship. I was assuming you were referring to yourself. You also said that once he looks for a reason to kick someone off that He'll keep looking until he finds one. So my question to you is, is he still looking for a way to kick you off?"

"Not that I know of, but it doesn't mean he isn't still looking for one."

"Great," Katarina scoffed sarcastically. This once again sent her head into a whirlwind of thoughts. Then she swung down off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. "You going for dinner?"

"Yeah," he said following her out of the room. She was not usually one to start questioning the world around her but today's events were setting into a puzzle that Katarina just had to sole. She ate hardily at dinner, she was glad to see the potatoes she had helped prepare turned out so good. Exhaustedly she chewed at the food, however she was more interested with what was going on around her than the meal she was eating. This whole thing was a bit screwy. Not to mention she was completely unsure of how she could have gone from 2007 to some year in the 1700's. That night these very same thoughts tormented her tormented her but of all the questions in her mind the most prominent was why Jack's compass had pointed at her.

Things did not improve for the next few weeks as far as work went. She soon got the hang of climbing up the ropes to check the riggings. Jack was still trying to work her right off the ship. However over the time Sawyer and her became extremely close friends. They spent almost every waking moment together, talking and laughing, working and eating, they were as good as attached at the hip. Still, all the while she was hoping to find out the story of his life. Now, with him becoming more and more attached to her she thought tonight could be the right time to ask him. Katarina walked into the bunk room and sat down on her bed in the same pretzel style manner she always did. Sawyer swung down to meet her happily. Although Katarina could not be completely sure of it, she thought that he was beginning to form a crush on her. And although everything in her body and spirit tried to hide it, she had a crush on him as well.

"How's it going Kat?"

"Thing's haven't improved much, but then again I didn't expect they would," she said with a bit of a laugh. "Sawyer, may I ask you something?" Her voice was hesitant and she was almost afraid to ask the question that would follow his response.

"Yeah sure," he said with a shrug. Now Kat had to be careful how she approached this.

"Sawyer," she said hesitantly "you know, you know that first day I met you?" Her words flew out in a great rush.

"Of course I do! How could I forget it?"

"I can still remember the first thing I thought about you."

"Wow he's handsome," said Sawyer with a tease.

"No," Katarina said through her laughter, "I thought immediately about your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, I saw those eyes and the first thing I thought was that those eyes were masking a story, so my question to you Sawyer is what is that story, what is your story?"

"Well, it's a long one." 

"I've got the time," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I grew up in Port Royal, my mom died when I was very young. Her only dream and wish in life was that I would make something of myself, something more than what she had made of herself. I didn't think it was all that bad, she was a tavern maid, did what she could to raise me. I admired her. When she died it was because of some strange disease, none of the doctors could tell us what was wrong. Some said fever, others said chills, no one really knew. After that I decided that I would become a doctor and figure out what had been wrong with her," he broke off and sighed, "if she could see me now. Anyway I was two years into my study when a ship pulled into the harbor," he smiled dreamily "a ship with black sails." He had a distant look in his eyes like there was a whole other half of him that lived behind those deep brown shields to his past. "I stowed away, when Jack found me we were so far out to sea that he gave me a choice, get dropped off on the next spit of land he saw, or become cabin boy. Obviously I chose the better half of that deal."

"Sawyer," she said not sure how to react to this.

"I'm o.k., I learned to be strong and I let it go."

"I, I'm glad you decided to join the crew," Kat said finally.

"Like wise," he said with a flirtatious smile. So Katarina had heard it, she had heard the story Sawyer had tried so hard to mask. Unfortunately this moment would soon fade away as suddenly something hit the ship. It lurched Katarina violently to the floor. "Kat!" She scuttled to her feet and looked at him.

"I'm fine but what the bloody-" another canon ball hit the side of the ship sending Sawyer and her toppling to the floor, he landed with a thud on top of her. His face turned beat red as he got up and helped her to her feet.

"All hands on deck!," shouted Jack from above. She rushed up the stairs, Sawyer two steps behind. However the battle that met her eyes was almost too bloody for her to comprehend.

What did you think? I thought it was pretty cool, and don't worry it only gets more exciting from here, the slow chapters are officially over. In the next chapter however you're going to meet someone I bet nobody expected, you don't want to miss it. Also a special thanks to Harry-Hedwig626 for reviewing on every chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Battle

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, same old same old, don't own pirates or Orlando Bloom(sniff sniff) but still I do own this amazing story line and the three kid characters, the third you will meet in this chapter

Crew men were falling down left and right however several of them were still fighting. Canon fire left both ships and the opposing ship's crew was already boarded onto the _Pearl_.

"Kat," came Sawyer's call. She looked to see him toss her a spare sword from the bunk room. Without second thought she dove into battle. Clang, swoosh, clang, boom! Sounds of swords and canons went on all around her. She hatefully crossed swords with a tall man with bulging muscles. Lucky for her his muscles were all he had, he couldn't sword fight worth anything. When almost everyone had fallen there was still one person that refused to lower her sword. (Yeah you read right, **her **sword). She was a young girl of 13 and Katarina against all better judgment called off all to quickly the fight the poor girl was loosing.

"Enough!," they all looked at her like she was mad. The girl regained her composure. "Look this is pointless, she's not gonna loose, we're not gonna loose, so just let it go."

"I don't need help from the likes of you!" The girl drew her sword. Katarina's eyes became cold blue slits as she drew out her own sword.

"Fine," she said taking a lunge at the girl. Katarina was clashing swords with the girl and at first they were evenly matched. However Katarina had a better understanding of the deck and with the crew out of the way she had her freedom to take the girl out. Katarina fought vigorously and they went all over the deck. She jumped, dipped, and twirled all the while knowing exactly what her plan was. Then before Katarina could grip what was happening the girl was on the floor, Kat had knocked her down. However the girl wasn't about to give up. Katarina was soon to feel a knife's blade on her ankle, she lurched in pain. That was enough for the girl, she dove forward and slashed Katarina's side, deep.

"Kat!," that was the last thing she heard, then, black.

"Thank God, hey she's waking up!" Kat's eyes adjusted to the room around her, Sawyer's face was directly above her, Jack's to the left.

"What happened, where?," she started to sit up but Sawyer intervened and gently pushed her back down.

"No, you rest stay down."

"What happened? I mean I know what happened but," Katarina trailed off and looked now at a third face on the foot of her bed. It was the girl that had started all this. "You," she said pointing a finger at her and sitting up, "you're the one that started all this! Get her out, Jack, get her out!" Now she turned and faced Sawyer. "What is she doing here! I said** GET HER OUT**!"

"Alex maybe you should go," Sawyer said turning to the girl.

"Jack if you don't mind escorting her, I'd like a moment with Sawyer," Katarina said looking at the captain. He left with the girl and Kat faced Sawyer. Before she could say anything her side surged in pain and as she went to grab it she realized it was bandaged under her t-shirt. Katarina immediately smiled at Sawyer, the only one that could have bandaged her.

"Thank you," she said nodding towards her bandages.

"Not a problem," he said with a smile. Now Kat felt anger coming on as she thought about the girl.

"Dare I ask why you brought that girl down here," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Look Kat, to make a long,_ long _story short, she's one of my old friends from Port Royal and she's also the only one who was there for me when my dad died. I know she, you know, beat you and all but she's really close to me and I couldn't just let her be taken prisoner." Kat sighed and decided for the moment she'd just have to deal.

"Alright, I get it and I _guess _for now I can play nice, but I still don't trust her."

"Good."

"So, what happened in the fight?"

"She pulled a nasty trick. She sliced your ankles and when you bent over in pain she slashed your side."

"That's when I blacked out," said Kat filling in the blanks.

"Anyway after that I rushed to help you and that's when she recognized me." After that Katarina realized she didn't even know the girl's name.

"What's her name?"

"Alex."

"Alex what?"

"Alexandria Turner." Katarina's eyes went wide that had to be the daughter of Will and Elizabeth. (Bet you were wondering when they'd come into play, well ta-da!) However she decided that for the moment she would keep this nifty bit of info to herself. "O.k., I'll let you rest," Sawyer said leaving her there alone. However she had no time to rest because Jack came down the stairs to the bunk room with a grim look on his face.

"How ya feeling?"

"As good as someone with a slashed up side can feel I suppose." Katarina smiled at him and he at her.

"Umm... look Kat, I wasn't going to tell you this, but, after what happened today I realized that I might loose you and you would never know."

"Know what?" Katarina found herself rising.

"Lay down," he said pushing her gently back down. "This may come as a shock."

MWAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Trust me this one is DEFINETLY worth waiting for it is one of the biggest twists in my frickin story. REVIEW PEOPLE, I love to know what you think, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, keep it up.

Yours Truly,

the author


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's Secret

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Pirates stuff. If I did, Will and Elizabeth would be together, Jack & Liz dearest would've never kissed, and most importantly there'd be another movie about a girl named Katarina Sparrow.

"How much of that conversation did you hear that first night you came on board?"

"Oh you mean the one between you and Gibbs?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly.

"Well I heard you talking about a woman named Liliana and then I cut in."

"That woman named Liliana, do you remember anyone by that name?"

"No."

"The reason I asked is because that is the woman that first told you the stories of my adventures."

"No, I heard those stories on the movies."

"What's a movie?"

"Never mind, now Liliana?"

"The woman named Liliana is the first one who told you of me, and she is your mother." Katarina shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide in shock.

"What?! That's not possible because my parents are-"

"Adoptive, you were adopted."

"How? They live in another time zone entirely!"

"I know, I know but listen there's more."

"MORE?! How could there possibly be more?!"

"That locket that you have, I gave it to you when you were three years old. Your mom, Liliana, is my wife."

"Wait then that would make you my-" She sat there a minute before letting out a high-pitched, unpiratical scream. "OH MY GOD!"

"Yes," he smiled. "You see Liliana much like yourself wanted to join the crew, and your mother looking the way she did...well she was definitely welcome aboard. She was young, only thirty at the time and I was a year older. Well it wasn't long before the captain was preforming a marriage ceremony. Savvy? That was way before the mutiny, anyway when she was pregnant with you we decided the high seas was no place for a child so she settled in Port Royal. She was the most feared name in the Caribbean so she had to take a different name and a new life. Anyway the day she settled down almost all the adventure left her. Then you came and she just didn't want a life of piracy, didn't want it for you. But I'll be a monkey's butt if that woman didn't tell you tales of your pa until the day she died three years later! Tia Dalma was able to give me a huge favor, she opened all of time and space to send you forward in time. I gave you that locket so you would always have a part of me, even though we were never to meet again."

"Why send me so far away, so far forward in time?"

"I couldn't take care of you, and I didn't ever want you exposed to the life of piracy."

"But are you glad I joined the crew, are you...proud?"

"Couldn't have been happier in my life! Besides someone has to keep Sparrow the most feared name in the Caribbean. And Kat don't you ever doubt even for a second that I'm proud of you, I couldn't have a son that would do better than what you do on this ship." Suddenly Katarina realized the reason Jack's compass had been pointing to her. What Jack had wanted most in the world was to reveal to her that he was her father. Now Kat knew that everything would fall into place and that the attempts to kick her off the ship were done.

In the days following what Jack had said things did get easier, however she would soon find out her assumptions about Alexandria (or Alex as she insisted on being called) were 100 correct! The girl was snobby, arrogant, stuck up, rude, and completely self centered! Katarina found that to be true on her very first day out of bed. For two days Kat stayed bedridden quite against her will but eventually she was allowed up. Sawyer had been taking on Kat's work for two days but it was Kat and Alex that cleaned the deck when Kat could finally work.

"Alex," Kat said from her position scrubbing the deck. Sometimes she had to get down on her hands and knees to scrub at the grime on the _Pearl_. "You're going to have to check the riggings, I can't climb like this." Kat wasn't just being spiteful her side had been bugging her, the tiniest movement sent her reeling in pain.

"Excuse me," she said putting her hands on her hips. For the first time since the fight Kat actually got a look at Alex. She was a reasonably tall girl with curves Kat just wished she had. Her golden brown curls fell in ringlets over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. However the girl only had outer beauty.

"I can't climb, my side."

"Your side can deal with it." Now Katarina got hopping mad.

"No they can't, you can check the riggings!"

"Uh, I don't think so," she said sitting on the edge of the deck and examining her nails. Katarina couldn't fight in her condition so against her better judgment she climbed the ropes. She had made it quite a ways up when her side surged in pain. Katarina went to hold on but it was to late she had drawn back with such force that she fell from the ropes and landed with a sickening thud on her back.

"Alex get Sawyer!" Katarina writhed in pain, her side's wound had split wide open and was gushing torrents of blood.

"I don't think so."

"Look at me I need help!" They had just recently anchored, no one else was on deck or on board for that matter.

"Actually, I think I'll go spend some time with Sawyer dearest." Alex shot a malicious smile at Kat.

"I need help!"

"Yeah, too bad I don't feel like getting you any." With that she left the deck. Katarina was doubled over in pain and she found herself caught in a rope that had fallen with her. Kat screamed for help but all the men were down below or in the town and no one could hear her.

Meanwhile Alex saw this as the perfect opportunity to reunite with an old friend and she sought him out in the bunk room.

"Hi Alex, where's Kat?" Sawyer was still extremely unsure on whether or not Kat should even be up.

"She said that her side was hurting and went to talk to Jack," Alex lied. "You know I haven't really had a chance to talk with you, how've you been doing?" Sawyer was worried about Kat but he hadn't seen Alex in so long.

"Good, well as good as one can do on a pirate ship. You?"

"Not too bad."

"What were you doing on that ship that first day we picked you up?"

"Oh that. Mom and dad said they were looking for an old friend and needed his help, they were on a separate boat."

"You're forgetting how adventurous they once were."

"Right, so do they know where you are?" Alex simply shook her head and changed the subject.

"C'mon let's go somewhere, let's do something!"

"Where would we go?"

"Let's explore the ship!"

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah, c'mon I've never seen the lower levels." So that's how they spent the next two hours just looking and exploring. This was Alex's plan, if she could keep Sawyer to herself then maybe she could get his attention off Kat. So they went through the lower levels of the ship where they could be alone and as far away from Kat's cries as possible.

O.k. Guys, so what did you think? My sincerest apologies for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, ask any of my friends you guys, I do those a lot. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review some more tell your friends I only put this story up to hear what others think. I've had a few people tell me this is a bit chick-flicky but I have to tell you it will get way better very soon! Good stuff, sword fights, battles, blood and gore! (yay my favorite part!) So stay tuned for the next chapter folks and thanks to all my loyal fans.


	8. Chapter 8

Newcomers

Alrighty ladies and gerbils (tehehe my history teacher says that and it makes me giggle) anyway I bet up until this point you've been wandering where the hell Will and Elizabeth are well drum roll please...they are in this chapter! YAY! General disclaimer don't own pirates or orlando bloom sigh Anyway here we go! (oh and the way Sawyer goes all defensive and worried in this chapter for Kat is sooo sweet) Alright enough of me back to the story!

When Alex and Sawyer returned to the bunk room they were shocked to find Kat lying in her bed and Jack by her side. Sawyer rushed to her, she was unconscious.

"What happened?" Sawyer looked at Jack in complete awe. Now Alex looked at Jack, nervous at what he might say. She was about to be exposed.

"No one knows, Gibbs found her passed out in a pool of her own blood. We think that her side split when she went to check the riggings, but why she was climbing none of us knows," Jack said shooting an angry look at Alex.

"Well why would you have let her go back out to the deck?" Now Jack looked at Sawyer curiously.

"What?"

"Alex said after she was done that Kat said her side was hurting and she went to talk to you!"

"I never heard from her."

"Maybe she checked the riggings before she went to find you," Alex put in. Now Jack turned to her angrily.

"You should have done that not her!"

"I did," Alex recovered "she probably didn't trust me to do it right."

"I don't have time for this move!" Sawyer shoved Jack aside to help Kat. Her side had stopped bleeding but she was in bad shape.

"Jack I need one of the old sheets, Alex hot water and some rags, Sawyer said unwrapping her bloody bandages. They both left the room quickly. Now Alex was worried, when Katarina awoke Alex's lies would be exposed. Somehow Alex had to create distrust as a new girl for someone who was injured, unconscious, and a well respected crew member. _Great_ she thought sarcastically walking down to the kitchen. Half of the men were still in Tortuga drinking their sorry brains out with money they had stolen from Alex's ship so the place was virtually empty. As Alex thought about her ship she also thought about her parents and where they could be. Little did Alex know that her parents were in that very same port.

Meanwhile in Tortuga Jack's old friends Will and Elizabeth were looking for the captain. Nobody aboard the pearl could predict it but the couple was bringing news that would set the trio back into another adventure.

"Will are you sure that this is where we can find Jack?" The beautiful Elizabeth Turner looked at her husband in an almost untrusting way. She had the absolute and upmost respect in her husband's ability to bail them out of tight situations but she didn't trust any of the stories that went around about Captain Jack Sparrow. Ever since she had found out the truth about his "miraculous escape" from an island where he had been marooned, Elizabeth Turner lost all faith in the legends about him. More than that she was concerned with the fact that her daughter was still missing even though Will swore that she was aboard the _Pearl_.

"It worked last time didn't it?" Will stepped over someone passed out drunk in the street.

"Yes, but, well I just don't trust anything I hear about Jack," she said in disgust stepping over the same person.

"I understand, really I do but you just have to trust me." Elizabeth sighed and followed her husband through the street to a _The Faithful Bride_, a familiar tavern. Even though Elizabeth was dressed in men's clothing with her beautiful golden brown hair pulled back she was still as gorgeous as ever. Her gentle face and delicate features were exentuated in the light from the buildings pouring into the streets. Will was as handsome as ever. He was a true catch that Elizabeth was lucky to have sunk her hook into. William Turner had beautiful back hair that fell just the right way on his face. His face itself had features that were stunningly perfect, they could've been carved by angels. However if there was one thing about him that stood out it was his eyes. Those eyes were deep and meaningful you could just melt into them! As they walked into the tavern they had visited so many times before they saw a familiar face.

"Look it's Pintel!" Elizabeth rushed across the room towards him as she finished her sentence, Will was not far behind.

"Well give me a bath and call me squeaky it's Will and Elizabeth!," he cried turning to greet them. (come to reality for a sec. That line Pintel just said is my second favorite in the whole story, it makes me giggle. o.k. Back to the story)

"Pintel, tell me Jack is with you," said Will desperately.

"Good to see you too, I'm fine thanks for asking," Pintel said with a tease.

"Sorry," said Will rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. However Elizabeth was more interested in the whereabouts of her daughter than idol conversation.

"Yeah Jack's back on the _Pearl_!"

"Pintel is there a girl on the ship, a girl that's about thirteen?," Elizabeth asked desperately.

"Two of um' why?"

"Two?," Elizabeth inquired.

"Yeah a girl by the name of Katarina and a girl by the name of Alexandria. Although they go by Kat and Alex."

"Thank God she's safe," Elizabeth said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Who?" Now Will and Elizabeth both smiled at each other happily.

"Alexandria is our daughter," said Will putting an arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"No kidding! Well congratulations," said Pintel in happy astonishment.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth smiling at Pintel "not to cut all this touchy feely crap short but can you take us to Jack?"

"Yeah c'mon," he said. She moved in front of them out of the pub. "She hasn't changed much," Pintel whispered to Will. He nodded and Pintel led them towards the ship.

Back on the _Pearl_ Sawyer was tending busily to Kat as Jack sat on the end of her bed. Alex had left the room to get some fresh air. Sawyer used the rags to clean Katarina's wound.

"How bad is it?" Jack looked worried sick.

"The truth?," Sawyer said. Jack nodded somewhat reluctantly and Sawyer sighed. "It's bad Jack, real bad," he said worriedly cleaning the cut even more. Jack sat and tore the sheet into long strips for bandages. "It's split band and she's lost a lot of blood, it could be infected." Jack looked like he'd been shot in the chest as he took in Sawyer's words.

"I just don't understand why she would have been up in the riggings in the first place!"

"Maybe it's like Alex said and Kat wanted to make sure it was done right."

"Yeah but I just don't see how she would be that foolish."

"I don't know Jack, she seems like she would kill and die for you."

"Really?"

"Katarina is the type that is you say jump she says how high. I've never seen anyone in my life loyal to a captain the way she is to you. Since the first night she came on board she's been going on non-stop about how much she wants to be here and how much she hopes she makes you proud."

"Well in any event we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." Sawyer's face screwed up as he stared at Jack. "What?"

"I can't be completely sure she'll wake up."

"What?! How in the name of all that's holy and hell bound could she not wake up?!" Jack was frantic as he spat out the words.

"Relax Jack her chances are good, I think."

"You think? You THINK?!"

"I'm sorry you asked for the truth!"

"Since when do you listen to me?!" Sawyer didn't respond but continued to re-wrap Kat's bandages. Suddenly Pintel came down the stairs, he informed them they had visitors.

"Captain, come on deck, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." He noticed Kat on the bed and inquired to it. "What happened to her?"

"Never you mind, Sawyer stay with her." Jack ran up the stairs to the deck and for the moment his fears melted away.

"Jack!" Will walked towards his friend happily.

"Will good to see you!," he said patting Will on the back. "Elizabeth," he said turning to her "you're as stunning as ever!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance at the captain.

"Jack where's Alex?," Elizabeth said stiffly to the captain. Just as Jack was ready to inquire as to why she was asking about the new girl Alex showed up.

"Mom!," said Alex rushing across the deck into her mother's embrace. Then Jack understood and turned with a mischievous smile to Will.

"Well congratulations," said Jack slugging Will in the arm. "Come on I'd like you to meet someone," Jack said leading Will into the bunk room. "Sawyer, a moment please." After Sawyer had left somewhat reluctantly Jack sat down next to Kat.

"Who's this?," Will said sitting down on the end of the bed."

"Will, you remember Liliana?"

"How could I forget her!"

"Well, you aren't the only man around here with a daughter."

"Jack, I, how, where did she come from?" The question came up screwed up but Will was quick to receive the whole story.

"William dearest I'd appreciate it if this didn't get mentioned to the crew, God forbid they think I've gone soft."

"Agreed."

"So what brings you my way?"

"Alexandria."

"You came all this way just to get her back?"

"We came all this way just to save her."

"Save her? If you knew she was on the _Pearl _then how much danger did you think she was in? I'm not that bad mate!"

"We weren't saving her from you."

"Then who was this little rescue mission about?"

"Beckett and Norrington. The two are frightfully revengeful both holding grudges, they're out to hurt Liz and me by hurting Alex. That's why I came here, we need your help."

"My help, with what?"

"Jack you are the only one that could save Alex."

"Will I'd do anything to help you and Lizzie dearest really, I would, but I don't get what you're asking me here."

"Elizabeth has heard of something called the box of mysteries. This box contains whatever you want it to most. Right now that would be a way to save Alex. However Beckett and Norrington want it for their own and I need you to get us there first."

"Great so do you know where said beautiful box is?"

"Again where you come in. That compass of yours will lead us straight to it." At this Jack got an interesting look on his face. Jack was not by any means about to hand over his compass to anybody!

"Well William that's a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"I do not by any means want to fine your little box most, therefore my compass won't point us in the right direction, and therefore I can't possibly help you." Will opened his mouth to retort but Elizabeth came down the stairs with Alex not far behind.

"Will darling I-" she broke off and stared at Kat "who's this?" Will looked at Jack and smiled.

"That is the girl who will carry on the Sparrow legend."

"My daughter," Jack said brushing some stray hairs off of Katarina's face.

O.k. I know, really suckish place to leave off but I will have more tomorrow. Thanks to all my reviewers, keep it up! Oh and my sincerest apologies for the gushing over Will at the beginning of this chapter, got a little carried away there. But my God have you seen the guy! Anyway more tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Persuade Me

General Disclaimer, don't own pirates (darn!) No author's note today, just more story! YAY!

"Jack congratulations," said Elizabeth smiling. Now Alex felt ready to throw up. The captain's daughter, she had done that to the captains daughter! Alex knew without a doubt that she was in for it now. Will walked quietly up to his wife and spoke in hushed tones so that Jack could not hear.

"He says the compass can't lead us to it."

"Why? Can't one of us hold it so it'll point to what we want most?"

"I don't know, but if Jack had wanted one of us to hold it then he would have given it to me."

"He probably doesn't want to loose it or something. Give me a minute alone with him, I'll get the compass." With that Will and Alex left the room leaving Elizabeth and Jack alone.

"She's beautiful," said Elizabeth sitting on the end of the bed.

"Thank you," said Jack smiling at his daughter, "be careful though Katarina is like a rose, upon first glance she's beautiful and gentle but get too close and she'll bring out the thorns. Alex is quite the beauty herself."

"Thank you, Jack, Will tells me you won't let us use the compass."

"I'd love to help but unfortunately I don't want to find this box badly enough and I'm not letting my compass out of my sight." Just then Will came downstairs, to inform Jack his crew had returned but more so to make sure Elizabeth wasn't using any "persuasion". (come to reality for a sec. Tehehehe couldn't resist that line sorry.)

"The crew's back," he said to Jack.

"Tell them to stay in the other parts of the ship for now, and keep them out of the bunk room."

"With that Will quickly left the room. Elizabeth was ready now, she would manipulate Jack into finding the box for her in the same manner he had manipulated her into finding the dead man's chest for him."

"Jack, are you certain you don't want to find that box most?"

"Of course I know what I want! Why?"

"It has something to do with a trinket that you lost some years ago," Jack's eyebrows raised at this "A locket, a gold heart that matches Liliana's. The one you lost in the mutiny, ringing a bell?" Jack's eyes went wide in shock.

"How did you find out about that?"

"That doesn't matter, the point is that box can give you back that locket therefore what you want most is to find that box." In that moment Elizabeth saw Jack's eyes change, her method of persuasion had worked. However what she and everybody else on the _Pearl _was completely oblivious to was the reason he now sought out that box.

"Well Elizabeth I've changed my mind," he said standing up. Jack walked quickly to the stairs and out onto the deck. He was now ready to find that box and he wanted to find it bad. "ON DECK YOU SCABBER'S DOGS! To your stations get ready to make sail," he shouted. Jack walked over to the wheel and opened the compass. "Sawyer, tend to Kat," he said to the boy. He nodded to the captain and went below decks.

O.k. What do you think, not very much right? I know but that is because this and chapter 8 where all suppose to be one chapter, I split it up. Anyway next chapter coming up at the same time as this one so review people!


	10. Chapter 10

Awake

Diclaimer: I don't own pirates or Orlando Bloom (sigh) but it is my great pride and joy to say I own the plot line, Sawyer, Alex and most importantly the one and only Katarina Sparrow now on with the story!

As the days passed at sea Sawyer became more and more concerned with how Kat was holding up. Then on the third day since Kat's incident she fluttered her eyes open.

"How ya feeling?," Sawyer asked quietly.

"Better," she replied weakly.

"Here," said Jack offering her a cup of water. Katarina sat up weakly and drank. Jack had an absolute feeling of relief sweep over him, Katarina was o.k and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you," she said laying back down "where's Alex?"

"Upstairs, with her parents," Jack replied smiling.

"Will and Elizabeth are here?!," Kat said happily. Jack just nodded and smiled.

"Kat, I know you're tired but do you remember what happened that day on deck?" Sawyer spoke delicately to Kat as she was still tired and weak.

"Alex," Kat remembered "she made me check the riggings. She saw me bleeding and wouldn't get help," said Kat angrily. Sawyer looked at Jack wondering how he would react. However Jack remained unusually calm at this and he simply nodded. Katarina drank a little more water and lie back down, she was so tired.

Katarina was exhausted for the next few days and it became a chore for her to do anything at all. However eventually it did become easier to sit up and eat. It took her two weeks but slowly and surely she gained her strength back. By the end of the second week Katarina Sparrow was able to do anything just as good as before. As Sawyer would put it, you can knock Kat down but there's not a force in the world that could keep her that way. To everyone's surprise nothing was said to or about Alex's punishment. Having Will and even more so Elizabeth on board made Jack all to nervous to send out any kind of punishment at all. As he contemplated this one evening he finally came up with a solution.

The next day he called Alex into his cabin. When she arrived she was shocked to find not Jack but Kat in his seat.

"Hi Kat, nice to see you feeling better," said Alex nervously.

"Yeah no thanks to you. Just so you know I get to decide what your punishment is for that little stunt you pulled."

"Kat let me explain-"

"No you shut up and I'll talk for a change! Do you realize what you did to me? For three days I had no idea what was going on around me. I could've been spared everything had you just got me help. I could've died Alex! If loosing that much blood didn't kill me than being out a few more days surely would have! Now I'm going to let you talk and all I want to know is why you did what you did and you'd better have one heck of an answer!"

"Kat I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I," she broke off and sighed. Then she looked Katarina square in the eye. "You have no idea what I go through on a daily basis. Beckett and Norrington are out to kill me! I've been on the run since God knows when and I never feel safe. I'm not like you Kat, I have fear, real fear that I can't control. I'm petrified of hights! I saw you so easy to climb the riggings, so cool, I was jealous. So I tried to be cool like you and wound up looking like a jerk. When you fell I knew that to get Sawyer to help I'd have to tell him everything. I couldn't do that, he's my only friend and I couldn't bare to loose him. Look I don't care what you do to me, hang my bloody skull from your bowsprit, but I am truly deeply sorry!"

"Well," said Kat slowly digesting what Alex had just said "that's one heck of an answer," Kat smiled. "I suppose there's only one thing to do, let you off the hook." (come to reality, I hate Alex with every inch of my soul which is funny cuz' I created her but I couldn't do any real damage so sorry to all of you who wanted her messed up bad.)

"What? I mean thank you but after all that you're just letting me off the hook?"

"Yeah." Katarina left Alex standing dumbfounded in Jack's office as she strode proudly out onto the deck and breathed in deep the sea air. Everything was good, Alex wasn't the enemy, Sawyer was a trusted friend and there was nobody in the world to mess up this day.

The next day as Alex, Kat, and Sawyer cleaned the deck there was a bit of tension between the trio. Although Kat had done her best to move past the incident Sawyer was still holding a grudge against Alex. Katarina found the whole thing to be ridiculous, if the two were such good friends then why was Sawyer so pissed off. Sure what Alex had done was sneaky but those two were really close, something wasn't right. They were about half way done cleaning the deck when Elizabeth showed up.

"Alex I need you to come with me real quick." Alex left with her mother giving Kat an opportunity to question Sawyer.

"Can I ask you something?," said Kat absentmindedly.

"Yeah, anything," he said smiling.

"Why are you still mad at Alex?"

"Because what she did was sneaky and low. Because what she did was mean and evil," Sawyer said in a very hurt way.

"Yeah but you guys have been friends forever, one little mishap shouldn't mess that up."

"It was what the mishap was that bothers me," he said scrubbing at the deck harder.

"That she didn't help me?," said Kat sitting back on her heels and wiping the sweat off her forehead. Now Sawyer took a deep breath , sat back on his heels and looked Kat straight in her ocean blue eyes.

"That she did something to hurt the girl I love."

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Isn't that just so sweet? I know right and don't worry there is tons more on the way so stay tuned and REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed I love it!


	11. Chapter 11

Telling the Truth

SOOOO SORRY!! I don't cliffhang on purpose it just happens well here's the next chapter. General Disclaimer peeps...Love Katarina Sparrow

Meanwhile Elizabeth sat with Alex in the dining hall. She intended to ask her daughter about what had gone on between her and Kat before she arrived. Elizabeth had been told the stories by Jack but she definitely didn't trust him.

"Alex, jack told me what happened between you and Kat," said Elizabeth. Alex looked extremely nervous.

"He did?," Alex stuttered.

"Yes and I'd like to hear your side of the story," said Elizabeth with a sigh. "Alex when I first saw Kat she was unconscious, can you tell me why?"

"Well, it started when my ship got attacked by the _Pearl_," she said slowly. "I had to sword fight my way to safety. That's when Kat called the men off the fight. I was mad though, I didn't want her help nor did I ask for it. Most likely I was just scared more than mad. Anyway I challenged her to a sword fight and won by cutting her side wide open."

"Alex!"

"When she recovered and was cleaning the deck with me I made her check the riggings. She fell and I was too scared of loosing Sawyer to get her help. That's why she was unconscious because her side split and I wouldn't get help." Elizabeth simply nodded and contemplated her daughter's story. Surprisingly enough to Elizabeth Jack had told the truth.

"Wow," she muttered to herself astonished.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that Jack was actually telling the truth!"

"I do that a lot yet people are always surprised." Elizabeth and her daughter whipped around to see the old sea captain standing in the entry way. "Sorry to interrupt love but where is William dearest?"

"I think he's kicked back in the bunk room actually," said Elizabeth in reply to the captain.

"Ah," he said turning to leave, then he pivoted on his heel and faced the mother and daughter duo once again. "You know Liz I really don't mind you getting your daughter's side of things but do it sometimes when she's not supposed to be working, Savvy?"

"Oh right," said Elizabeth turning to Alex "we'll talk later you'd better go." Alex left the darkness of the dining hall and walked into the blinding sun. However what she saw on deck was very strange indeed. Neither Sawyer nor Kat were working but neither were they talking. Katarina sat flat on her bottom with her hand on her heart smiling with bright eyes. Sawyer was blushing and smiling back at Kat sheepishly. The two seemed completely connected by each other's gaze, consumed by it. Neither of them were even aware that there was anyone else in the universe let alone on deck. As Alex observed this she gained the feeling that she had missed another conversation entirely.

"Alright, what'd I miss?" The two seemed to snap back into reality and they both faced Alex.

"It was nothing," said Sawyer grabbing a brush and continuing his work.

"Yeah nothing at all," said Kat shooting a mischievous smile at Sawyer and continuing her work. Yet her mind boggled with what she had missed. Little was she aware that what Sawyer had just told Kat would seriously alter the trio's lives forever.

As this was occurring on deck Jack had sought out Will in the bunk room. He was ready to find out two things from his old friend and wasn't leaving without answers.

"William," said Jack entering the room to find his friend kicked back in one of the bunks.

"Hello," said Will getting up.

"I just wanted to let you know we're making a side trip before going to get this lovely box of yours." Jack sat on the bunk across from Will.

"So long as we make it quick. May I inquire as to what this little side trip may be?"

"No," said Jack bluntly. He sat back and suddenly had an idea. "Hold on," said Jack rushing out. Will waited patiently and soon Jack was back holding two bottles of rum. "Catch," he said tossing it to Will.

"Thanks mate,' he said taking a swig.

"William," said Jack a bit more hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you know about the box of mysteries?"

"Only what Elizabeth told you, governor's daughter as she may be she is the living, walking, talking book of pirateology!"

"Ah," said Jack sounding almost disappointed.

"Why?"

"Nothing," he said taking another drink and sitting back. "You know it's funny William, no matter what you do to avoid me you always wind up needing my help."

"Aye," he said taking a swig of his rum "yet you never agree to help unless there's something in it for you." Jack widened his eyes a bit and smirked.

"William, I am shocked you think that I would do anything like that. I mean take now for example , I'm helping you and your wife without any profit in it for me!"

"Not so, you agreed to help only after Elizabeth mentioned or rather reminded you of the locket." This had been the exact turn Jack hoped the conversation would take.

"How is it that you found out about the locket?"

"Elizabeth is a bigger fan of your adventures then she lets on, or at least she used to be. Anyway she read about it somewhere way before you let her on the_ Pearl_."

"I see," said Jack slowly taking a drink of his rum "that's very interesting." He got up to leave because unbeknown to Will, Jack had just received the information he'd been fishing for. As Jack reached the deck to relieve Cotton and take the wheel he noticed dark clouds rolling in on the horizon. "It's going to storm," he muttered to himself taking the wheel. Unfortunately for everyone aboard the _Pearl_, he was right.

OMG, I am soooo sorry I really am not doing these cliffhangers on purposes, I wrote this story last year and I really am sorry for all the cliffhangers I'll have more saturday! REALLY SORRY GUYS! Please review people. Special thanks to XlinzX for all her great reviewing and to my friends Rachel, Kane, and Emily. Oh and to Jacob even though you think it's chick flicky ummm...DUH I AM A CHICK! So just put that in your juice box and suck on it! o.k. Enough of my random explosions please review and check Saturday for updates. OH one more thing just FYI Sawyer and Kat's romance is just getting started.


	12. Chapter 12

Storm

Alright people you know the general disclaimer thing don't own pirates, sigh, but I do own Katarina Sparrow. SO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! And really sorry about the late posting, unexpected events occurred today, my bad! But the wait is over so here's the next chappie! OH and xlinzx this one's dedicated to you who has reviewed on every chapter. p.s. I'm tossing around the idea of a sequel so tell me what you think.

It did not take long at all for a storm to move in on the _Pearl_. The wind Picked up quickly and sent the boat moving at shocking speeds. Then it began to rain, first in torrents, then in an all out downpour. Thunder clapped loud and clear, lighting flashed bright in the now dark sky. Huge waves hit the boat and tossed it like a toothpick through the ocean. This was a storm unlike any the captain had seen in all his years.

"All hands on deck!," shouted Jack through the roar of the storm. The crew came rushing up onto the deck. "To your stations, secure the guns!" Captain Jack shouted out orders into the howls of the wind. Then he noticed Kat securing a loose line to the ship. "Oi, Kat, you're barely out of bed get down below now," said the captain sputtering through the rain. He fought to keep control of the _Pearl. _Katarina stood up and faced him smiling bright.

"Exactly captain, I've been in bed for two weeks, I need some action." Jack opened his mouth to retort when a huge wave hit sending several of the crewmen to the floor, including Katarina. It knocked her back with sickening force into the far edge of the ship. She fell to the deck and picked herself up. Water had piled itself on the deck up to her ankles.

"You alright?," said Sawyer from behind her.

"I'm good," she said quickly turning towards a cannon to secure it. Suddenly Kat noticed Alex was nowhere to be found. "Where's Alex?," she shouted.

"Poor thing's terrified of storms," said Sawyer from behind her. Then from somewhere above her Kat heard an earsplitting crack. She looked up to see the top part of the bast break in two. The thing was barely still attached. If that thing came down it could kill them all.

"Sawyer come help me with that mast."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"I've got an idea," she said starting towards the ropes.

"Kat," he said grabbing her arm. "You can't climb, you could fall again!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take,' she said starting to climb. When they had both reached a point where a single fall could be fatal the unthinkable happened. An enormous wave hit them and knocked Sawyer off the ropes. "Sawyer!," Kat screamed grabbing his hand.

"Kat," he said nervously "don't let go!"

"Try to climb up my arm," said Kat desperately. If she let him go he would fall to his death, they were both thinking it but neither of them dared say it.

"You're not strong enough to hold me, we'll both fall and-"

"Danget Sawyer! This is no time to argue! I'm stronger than I look now shut up and climb!" Now Sawyer didn't question it but began to pull himself up Kat's arms until he could reach the ropes. He grabbed it and pulled himself gasping onto them. Then he turned to face Kat.

"Thank you!," he said through gasps.

"No problem now come on," she said climbing up to the mast. Katarina pulled herself onto the mast and walked in the hard wind to the end of where the solid mast was. Now Kat grabbed a rope that was attached to the broken mast and began to pull. The mast was extremely slippery and pulling this huge rope backwards was almost impossible. Then as she went to take another step back a clap of lightning caught her off guard. She slipped backwards off the mast and held on tightly to the rope. Kat pulled herself onto the mast. "Sawyer help me pull this back."

"Kat it's hopeless, that mast is to heavy to pull back!"

"Look," she said turning on him violently. She was desperate to repair her father's ship and her voice acquired all the fierceness of a lioness on the hunt. "Either shut up and help me or climb back down but decide quick because I don't have time to loose. Now either you're with me or you're not!" Sawyer nodded at Kat and helped her quickly pull back the rope, to Katarina's great relief the mast started to straighten. The broken half of the mast was now even with the solid part. Katarina tied the rope to the edge of the mast. "There!" Then to her dismay she noticed that one of the cannons was rolling loosely on deck and everyone was too busy to notice. "Do I have to do frickin' everything around here?!" Katarina climbed down quickly and secured the gun. The storm raged into the early hours of the morning. Then it lightened and stopped. She just let herself collapse on the deck and she breathed heavily. Kat was soaked to the skin and the water on the deck did not help this, but she was to tired to get up. So she just sat there and did her best to regain her strength. Jack sailed the ship steadily through the calming waters.

"Cotton," he shouted. Mr. Cotton walked over to the captain and smiled. "Take the wheel," he said as he stepped down onto the deck. "Get to work you scalawags, start bailing out water, secure damages, hop to let's go!" Katarina staggered to her feet and stood still, attempting to regain her balance.

"Are you okay," said Jack walking over to her.

"Fine, tired, but fine." Jack nodded and gave a small smile before turning to face the ocean. Katarina turned in the same direction.

"Your side hasn't split again has it?"

"No, thank God! It hurts though, I've got to stop straining it like this," Kat said with a half laugh.

"I saw you fix the mast," he said to her.

"Um...fix isn't the word for it, but it'll hold until we make port."

"Aye," he said with a bit of annoyance in his tone "we'll have to turn around and head towards Tortuga."

"We were in Tortuga?!"

"Aye, you were passed out at the time."

"Oh," she said tiredly.

"Honestly Kat, I have to ask. You come on board my ship prepared to leave all society and family behind to sail with me. When I turn you down you swim for an hour after the ship just to prove your worth, and you fight through heck and back to say. I mean to do something like that you'd have to be either crazy, or brilliant. How do you do it Kat, how do you go through what you go through and not break? How do you keep that strong?"

"You underestimate me captain, the answer's really very simple," she said smiling. "I'm Katarina Sparrow." Jack gave a smile and ruffled her hair with his grubby hand.

"That's my girl," he said laughing "now get to work!" With that Kat tiredly began bailing buckets of water out of the ship. Little did Jack know that his secret had been heard by Pintel who was listening silently behind him.

Okay! Yay me, no cliffhangers! Sorry I posted so late today oh and you know how Jack always says I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, as if it were unbelievably obvious. Well that's how Kat says I'm Katarina Sparrow and that my friends is where her name came from and the whole reason I created this story. So that is my favorite line in the story. More soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or the dangerously hot Orlando Bloom (sigh)

Author's note: O.k. Then, um really sorry I haven't updated in so long, been really busy, I went on vacation to Myrtle Beach (and was not kidnapped by pirates. Danget!) and started two new fanfics. Anyway I'm putting up a really long chapter, consider it my apology and um, yeah so hear you go. Enjoy.

It took them three days to get back to Tortuga. Luckily enough Katarina's quick repair job managed to hold them through the trip. Out of all Kat's reasons for being so happy to be here her biggest was that she could get some pirate clothes. She had asked Jack and he said he would have her out of jeans and a t-shirt and into some real pirate clothes before she knew it. As the pulled into port the excitement swelled inside Katarina. The crew lay down the gangplank and started getting off the ship.

"I have to speak with a man about the ship, stick with Sawyer," he said slipping her some coins. "Don't come back until you look like a pirate," said Jack smiling. Katarina nodded and rushed after Sawyer down the gangplank. As they headed off into the town William and Elizabet were pitched in an argument below.

"No, absolutely not I won't hear of it!," Elizabeth shouted at Will.

"Elizabeth she wants to go and I'll be with her nothing will happen."

"She is in enough danger as it is without her going wandering through that town!"

"See this is the reason she's always afraid, because you won't let me teach her otherwise."

"That is because I don't want her to end up lime me," she sighed "like us, a pirate." Elizabeth sunk down on her bed and buried her face in her hands frustrated. Will sat down and comforted her, he put his arm around her and gently put his hand on her chin. He tilted her face up to look at him.

"Hey," he said gently "after this is over Alex will never see another adventure on the high seas as long as I live, but that isn't going to change the fact that the real world is still out there. If she's afraid all the time then she'll never make it here." Elizabeth nodded and smiled at her husband.

"I'm sorry," she sighed "you're right she's got to learn sometime. Alright she can go." Will smiled and looked at his wife lovingly.

"Oh and you are not a pirate," he said reassuringly. Now Elizabeth smiled and repeated a sentence she had heard Captain Jack say many years ago.

"All evidence to the contrary," she said mischievously. Will smiled and headed up on deck to find Alex.

"Your mother says it's okay, come on." Alex followed her father happily down the gangplank. "Now don't tell your mother but I"m going to go with Jack somewhere so meet me back here in half an hour. Go find Kat and Sawyer." Alex grinned ear to ear and took off toward a store where they sold clothing, a place she surely thought she could find Kat and Sawyer. Little did she know about the trouble she would run into along the way.

"Come on Kat let me see!," said Sawyer towards the back room of the shop. The owner had allowed her to change in the store room.

"Alright just a second," said Kat pulling on her other boot. "There," she muttered "ready or not here I come," Katarina stepped out of the store room and her appearance made Sawyer take a step back. She wore a pair of brown pants that disappeared inside black boots. Her blond hair was sticking out in a ponytail under a black tri-corn. She had a long sleeved white shirt on and a brown sleeveless waistcoat on over it. The finishing touch on her outfit was her locket and the spare sword from the bunkroom.

"Katarina you look," he said stunned speechless. Then he smiled at her and simply stated "pirate."

"Why thank you," she said taking a deep bow. Katarina handed the shop keeper a few coins and walked out.

"Why'd you keep a few?," asked Sawyer as they walked out of the shop.

"One, pirate," she said as if it were painfully obvious. "Two, it's Tortuga, do you really think I'm not going to keep a few to check out the other shops with?" Sawyer looked at her and smiled.

"Taverns is more like it." She shrugged innocently and flashed a smile that told him he was right. He smiled back and followed her down the street. However as they walked a little farther they heard a blood curdling scream.

"Help! Kat, Sawyer, somebody!"

"That sounded like Alex!," said Kat racing down the street.

"Somebody please help me!" As they turned the corner they saw a rather large man pulling Alex by the hand.

"Come on girly I don't bite," said the man pulling her further.

"You'd better take that hand off her if you want to keep it!," shouted Kat drawing her sword.

"Well now why don't you make me," said the man drawing a sword and moving between Kat and Alex. Kat charged at the man ready to fight. Clang, clang, swoosh, clang, she fought determinedly. Alex was backing away and Sawyer just watched the scene before him in pure amazement. Then Katarina took a wrong turn and the man punched her square in the jaw. This sent her to the floor and her sword sprawling across the ground. She jumped to her feet and ran across the ground in front of her to grab her sword. Kat turned around just in time to block what could have been a fatal blow. Katarina quickly made a deep gash in his right arm. Then she had the man pinned up against a building, her sword at his throat. Sawyer held his breath he wanted to see if Katarina would finish him. Alex had escaped and was now being protected by Sawyer so Kat didn't need to finish him off. She seemed to contemplate wether or not to finish him for quite some time, then it happened. Katarina kneed the man between his legs as hard as she could and he fell to the ground doubled over in pain and she kept her blade on him.

"Now while you're just lying there pay attention," she said "if you ever come near me or one of my friends again you won't be so lucky," she said re-casing her sword. "Oh and one more thing," she said "When you tell this story remember to include I _let_ you live," she stopped now and decided to take her nickname a step farther "that the Black Kat let you live." With that she turned with her two friends and left.

"Alex are you okay?," Katarina inquired when they were a safe distance away.

"Yes," she said "thanks to you."

"What even happened to you?," said Kat.

"My dad told me to come find you guys. I was on my way from the port to the shop when he started following me. I switched sides of the street and that's when he grabbed my hand. I was so scared."

"Well I'm glad you're okay."

"What was that Black Kat business?," asked Sawyer.

"Well you were already calling me Kat and if I'm going to be a pirate I thought I needed a name people would shutter at the sound of one day."

"Can I still call you Kat?"

"Of course, that's the _only _thing I'd let you call me!" The trio walked through the town looking at all the sites, both the decent and appalling ones. Katarina had never seen so many drunk bodies in all her life. But it was all too soon that Alex had to go back to meet her dad.

"You guys have fun?," he asked when he saw them. "Kat you look nice," he added.

"Thank you," she said walking past him to clean her sword in the water. At this Will's eyes went wide.

"What happened?" Alex quickly told her father the whole story.

"If Kat hadn't of shown up when she did," Alex shuttered "I don't want to think about it." Will turned to his daughter and wrapped her in a great big bear hug.

"It was my fault, I was stupid enough to let you go alone." Jack came back and looked frustrated.

"Bloody mast," he muttered to himself, then he looked at Will. "Sorry mate it's going to take at least another day to fix." Then he noticed Kat cleaning her sword. "What happened?" Will quickly re-told the whole story.

"We're very grateful for what Kat did," said Will putting an arm around Alex and giving her a hug.

"It was nothing," said Kat re-casing her sword and standing up. Now Jack got a good look at his daughter's pirate attire. His heart was warmed with her appearance. She looked like a chip of the old block.

"Katarina you look stunning," said Jack turning to her.

"Did I come back looking like a pirate?"

"And then some," he said smiling. "You can go with Sawyer back into town if you want. So long as you be _extremely_ careful!"

"Is Alex going to come?," said Sawyer. Luckily enough for Alex Sawyer had moved past his grudge.

"It's up to you," said Will looking at her.

"I'll go with them," said Alex starting to walk off but will grabbed her arm.

"Hey be careful alright?" Alex nodded and walked away with Sawyer and Kat.

"That took guts mate," said Jack putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Aye, too bad my bravery won't last."

"How's that?"

"I've still got to tell Elizabeth."

"Oooo, good luck with that," said Jack turning to leave. He paused and turned back to Will "nice knowing you mate."

Author's Note: TADA! Well...What did you think, I thought it was pretty killer. Anyway next chapter is scary and hilarious all in one and will be up soon. Please Review! Thanks, with love

-Katarina Sparrow 19


	14. Chapter 14

Kat's Fight

Happy New Year!!! Sorry about the huge absence I was busy trying to get a real book published. I should be hearing back from the publisher by March at the latest. So here's the long awaited next chapter.

"WHAT?!," Elizabeth shrieked. Will had just finished telling his wife the story of Alex's little Tortuga adventure.

"Now, it's not as bad as it sounds," Will gulped backing away.

"Not as bad as it..." Elizabeth trailed off then angrily shouted, "IT'S THAT AND THEN SOME! How could you?...**HOW COULD YOU?!!!**" She shouted angrily. "It was against my better judgment to even let her go into that town under your protection, let alone by herself! What were you thinking?!," shouted Elizabeth hitting a lamp to the floor violently. It's glass shattered and the flame puffed out.

"Look, I just thought," he started. Then he reached under his bed and warily pulled out the bottle of rum Jack had recently given him. However it wasn't barely in his hands when Elizabeth snatched it up, pulled out the cork with her teeth, spat it onto the floor, and took a large drink. "I needed to talk with Jack and the shop was less than five blocks away, I though she'd be okay!," Will said calmly.

"Okay?...Okay?! Will this is our daughter you're talking about! She's not Katarina she doesn't have this sort of thing in her! Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"She's a stronger girl than you give her credit for!," Will said darkly.

"I can't believe you," said Elizabeth in disgust "I give her plenty of credit!"

"No you don't Elizabeth! She's strong and courageous and just looking for a chance to prove herself! And God help us she's a Pirate! And you know what? I couldn't be prouder of her!," he declared.

"Oh," Elizabeth said "is that so?! And how could you know more about our daughter than I do?"

"Because I know her mother and you're both exactly the same." Now Elizabeth set the rum down, fell into her husband's embrace, and let warm tears slide down her cheeks. Then she smiled up at Will through her tears.

"You're such a pirate! Such a wobbily legged rum soaked pirate," and as she ended her sentence her lips met Will's in a kiss.

Meanwhile the trio was walking through the town quietly. They had been gone for almost half an hour and the sun had gone down.

"Face it Kat we're lost," said Sawyer annoyed.

"Look I'll think of something," said Kat quickening her step. Then from out of nowhere a punch nailed Kat across the face.

"Hello girly," said a familiar voice. It was the man that had attacked Alex earlier. Kat wiped some blood from her lip and stood up drawing her sword.

"Sawyer get Alex," said Katarina turning to face the man. "I warned you," and with that she dove into a sword fight. This time it was Kat who felt the cold steel of the blade first. The man clashed swords at the right moment and then he sliced Kat's arm. Now Kat angrily lurched at him and once again she had him pinned. As she held the blade to his throat the man chuckled tauntingly.

"You won't do it!"

"That's where you're wrong!," and then in a mixture of defiance and rage she cut his throat. The man gave an awful cry and then fell to the ground dead. Kat backed away and re-cased her sword. Sawyer was white as a sheet, Alex was behind him terrified at the scene before her.

"You, you killed him!," said Sawyer.

"I-I didn't mean to...I mean I..." He ran up and held her steady.

"I can't blame you, I've done my share of killing." He looked at the lifeless body in the street. "Although most of mine was in a ship battle."

"So you're, not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Then he noticed Alex's face "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex looking at the man's lifeless body. She began to shake violently and she went around the corner. Bone chilling sounds came as Alex vomited.

"Oh my God!," said Sawyer going to help her. He held her hair out of her face and patted her back. Then she stood up and faced them once again. Alex wiped her mouth and coughed. "Better?" Alex nodded and smiled weakly.

"Can we go back to the ship?," Alex shuttered.

"I think that'd be best," said Kat beginning to walk. On the way back Alex stopped at a well and washed her mouth out. However as they walked farther they became more and more lost.

"Where are we?," asked Alex walking while leaning against Sawyer. She was so shooken up from the day's events. Katarina felt bad for her, and she had not helped matters much.

"Hang in there I'll find it," said Kat turning down another street. The moon was high and Kat knew they had been wandering for the better part of an hour. Then Kat saw the water and cried out. "There!" Kat and Sawyer both helped Alex up the gangplank and down the stairs to the bunkroom where almost everyone was.

"Will help us," said Sawyer as he guided Alex down the stairs. Will jumped to his feet and picked Alex up in his arms. He carried her to her bed.

"Alex!," said Elizabeth tearfully kneeling down at her daughter's bedside. She laid a hand gently on her daughter's face. "I"m so glad you're safe, what happened?" Alex looked at Kat as she reluctantly told the story.

"It shook her up something terrible," Kat added after Alex had finished.

"Why don't you go tell your father what happened," said Will. Katarina nodded and left them. Now she sought out her father, nervous as to what his reaction might be. As she pushed open the door and entered Jack's cabin her heart began to pound.

"You're back," he said looking up from his map. Now Kat wrung her hands nervously and entered the room.

"Yes it was, um...quite the time," she said sitting down.

"Well? What happened?! Tell me how my daughter spent her time in my favorite town!" Jack was downright giddy.

"Jack," Kat said slowly. "We were attacked again."

"What?!," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Same guy, I was in another fight."

"Are you okay?," he asked concerned.

"I...I..., I KILLED HIM!," Kat blurted out.

"Are you okay?," he repeated calmly.

"Didn't you hear me? I killed him!," she shouted distressed. She knew her father was a rather level headed person, but for God's sakes she had killed a man.

"I heard you, but you did it to save yourself. And I did not know that man at all. I am, in fact, more concerned with how my only daughter's doing." Kat nodded and showed Jack her arm. He went to a drawer and pulled out a piece of the old sheet and wrapped her arm slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, guilty, horrified."

"I remember the first time I killed someone," said Jack slowly "I was fourteen, on my father's ship..." He stopped and Kat saw his face recollect an event, something long forgotten, hidden behind his cloudy brown eyes. "We were attacked by another ship and we entered battle. It was the first battle I'd ever seen. Before I knew it I was fighting." He tied off the bandage and continued quietly. "I met up with a man twice my size. It was me or him...I chose him," Jack finished. Katarina sat quietly not sure how to respond. "Kat," he said looking at her softly "you're a pirate, true as they come and like it or not this kind of thing happens. You have to learn to be strong. You have to learn to let it go." Kat nodded quietly.

"Poor Alex, she's beyond shook up from it."

"And Sawyer?"

"Unbelieving of what I've done."

"I'm still adjusting to the idea myself," he said.

"Are you mad?"

"No...surprised, not mad." Katarina breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then Jack smiled and changed the subject. "You should have heard Elizabeth today when Will told her what happened." Katarina smiled bright at her father.

"Was she screeching?"

"Like a lunatic! I almost went down there to save poor William!" Katarina laughed hysterically at the thought of it.

"I have to see how Alex and sawyer are," said Kat rising to leave.

"Don't feel guilty about what you did today, not even for a second. I'm just glad it was him and not you." Katarina walked around the desk and bent down to hug Jack. He looked shocked for a second but then hugged her back.

"I love you dad," she whispered. He broke the embrace and looked at her.

"You...you've never called me that before," he said stunned.

"Yeah well," she said smiling as tears rimmed her eyes "don't get too used to the idea." He reached up and cupped her face. "Goodnight." She smiled and left the room.

AWWWWWW!!! Wow okay that was not in my original book but I thought it was sweet. Again sorry about the delay. More soon I swear.


	15. Chapter 15

Starlight

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own pirates (darn)

Author's Note: So thank you to all of you who reviewed this chapter is incredibly short but incredibly sweet. So here you go.

Katarina walked out of Jack's cabin in search of Sawyer. However she didn't go down below to find him. He had his back turned to her and his dark black hair whipped in the wind. His face was turned to the ocean. Katarina put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there as she faced the ocean with him.

"Are you okay?," she asked softly.

"Nerve wracked," he said simply. "What did Jack say?"

"He says that he's glad I'm okay." Sawyer nodded and turned to face her.

"He's not mad?," Sawyer asked curiously.

"No...are you?," she asked looking at him.

"No, you saved us. I guess I'm upset you had to do what you did."

"So am I," she muttered bitterly. She stopped and hesitated, then continued cautiously. Her stomach was in knots. "Do you...Do you think I was wrong?" He shook his head slowly.

"I would've done the exact same thing had I been in your position. Besides, what's right for somebody isn't necessarily right for somebody else. So who's to say what's right and what's wrong." Katarina wore a warm smile on her face, she loved that about Sawyer he was always so deep and thoughtful. "Look at the stars," he said gazing skyward "they're so beautiful tonight," his voice was steady and sweet, lulled into soberness by the rolling of the waves.

"They are aren't they?," she said in the same tone. Then her mind and heart seemed to pound a million miles a minute and she whipped around to face him. "I'm sorry!," she said in a tone that was quiet but sudden.

"For?," he asked confused.

"That day you told me I love you, I never said it back."

"I wouldn't want you saying something you didn't mean," his tone was suddenly hurt and jaded, maybe even angry.

"Well I'm saying it now. You're the only person in heaven or earth I can talk to this way. I feel so free around you no matter where we are. And I trust you like I've never trusted anyone before...I love you Sawyer." Then Sawyer looked at Kat, his eyes fixed on hers. They were captivated by each other's gaze and as stars twinkled bright, Sawyer and Katarina Sparrow kissed.

AWWWW!!! Sorry that was probably really sappy and such but I thought it was cute. Guess it's just an emotional night for Kat. So there's another chapter for y'all. And thanks to all my reviewers.


	16. Chapter 16

The Box of Mysteries

Disclaimer: Don't own pirates (sigh) don't own orli (double sigh) don't own Johnny Depp (the biggest sigh of all) LOL sorry, random fangirlness, now on with the story.

Less than a day later they were back on the ocean and sailing away. The energy between Kat and Sawyer, although more romantic, remained unchanged. Although Alex was able to become her old self again. Katarina began to feel less and less guilty about the events in Tortuga. However one person that grew less and less content was Elizabeth. In fact as the days passed at sea she became extremely angry with the fact that almost three weeks had passed since she first came on board and still they hadn't reached, wherever it was they were going. Then when they were slightly over a week out of Tortuga they anchored off the coast of a small island.

"We're here, we've found it?," asked Elizabeth excitedly to Jack.

"No, we had a pressing need to travel upriver." Then Elizabeth realized what the island was.

"Tia Dalma," she said slowly.

"Tia Dalma," Jack confirmed with a mischievous smile. "Mr. Gibs."

"Aye captain," said Gibs.

"We have a pressing need to travel upriver," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Aye," said Gibs with a nod. "All hands to the boats!" So Alex, Kat Sawyer, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will all loaded up into one boat while Pintel, Ragetti, Gibs, and Cotton loaded into another one. The rest of the crew stayed behind to mind the ship. They rowed up the river into a luscious forest and Katarina bubbled with excitement. Then they entered a clearing and an old shack appeared before them. They entered the shack and the first thing Kat noticed was all the stuff! There were seashells, necklaces, crab claws, a large boa constrictor, and voo-doo dolls. If you could name it it was in that cabin.

"Jack Sparrow," said Tia Dalma entering the room. She had her usual dread lock hair-do and outlandish dress on. She was a beautiful woman that spoke with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Tia Dalma! It's been too long," he said with open arms.

"What, touch of destiny is it dat blew you back to me?" Then she began to take notice of other people in the room. "William Turner, as gorgeous as ever," she said smiling. He blushed uncomfortably and shifted a bit. "Elizabeth, I see you haven't changed," she said with a long drawl. "Your daughter is beautiful," she said with a gesture towards Alex. Will nodded his thanks, he was getting used to the idea that she knew what was going on without being told. Then Tia Dalma extended a long finger towards Kat and turned her head to Jack.

"Is dat..." Jack nodded to her.

"We need you to tell us what you know about the box of mysteries," said Jack as if to close the subject.

"Now why would you be foolish enough to chase after sometink' dat dangerous?"

"That would be my fault," said Will stepping forward.

"What is it dat you need wit' de box?" Will looked at Alex and back to Tia Dalma.

"A way to save Alex," he said solemnly.

"How much do you know about de box?"

"That it'll give you whatever you want most," shrugged Will. Tia Dalma shook her head and gave a cackle of a laugh.

"Is dat _all _you be tinkin' it does?" When dead silence followed her comment, Tia Dalma took on a mysterious air. "De box of Mysteries, is a dangerous and cruel device. Jack should know well as anybody dis chilling tale." At these words Kat shot Jack a ferocious glare but remained silent. "De box will give you whatever you want, true enough, _but _it takes a sacrifice," she said with a stern nod.

"What kind of sacrifice?," asked Will as he tried to get to the point.

"It gives you what you want most, but to acquire dis, it separates you from de ting you love most in dis world." Now Katarina turned to Jack with fire blazing her ocean blue eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jack nodded and followed Katarina outside onto the porch of the shack. "How did my mother die?!" Katarina shouted furiously as the door shut.

"What?," Jack asked, clearly shocked by the question.

"Tia Dalma says you should know the story and it just so happens that it takes the thing you love most in this world from you? It also _just _so happens that you've heard of this box before?! Again I say Jack, how did my mother die?," she fumed venomously. It had not been hard at all for her to put two and two together.

"You know I really don't want to miss this story," said Jack as he turned to go back in but Katarina blocked his path.

"Jack!"

"Listen, you have to understand something about your mother's death, and that is that I did everything in my power to stop it." He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "It was exactly ten years ago that your mother died. In my defense, I didn't know what Tia Dalma just said about the box. I went looking for it to save your life."

"My life?"

"You had scarlet fever, _bad. _It was going to kill you if something wasn't done." Katarina's eyes went wide in shock and she gasped.

"And when your mother and I found that box I went to open it. Well I saved you, but it took your mother."

"Took her?," Katarina asked with raised eyebrows.

"On a crystal clear day a bolt of lightning hit a tree that fell on her, what else could it have been?," he said sternly. Katarina nodded and came to a sick realization.

"She died saving me."

"She died saving you," Jack said solemnly. Katarina nodded and numbly moved back inside.

"Well now dat you're back can I finish de story?," Tia Dalma asked put off.

"You stopped for us?," Jack said with a flattered tone.

"Yes," she snapped "now about de box-"

"Where is it?," Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"De box, is located...at de Isla Garta," she said gently.

"So that's where we're headed?," asked Will.

"Dat's where you're headed."

"Well it was a lovely visit, thanks very much," said Jack turning to leave.

As they rowed away from the shack Will's mind began to race. He knew what Tia Dalma had meant and why they had stopped. Jack had wanted Will to understand that to save Alex, he'd have to give up Elizabeth.

"What was it that Tia Dalma meant when she said Jack should know the tale better than anyone?," Ragetti asked as he rubbed at his wooden eye.

"She was talking about his precious daughter," said Pintel hatefully.

"Daughter?," asked Ragetti.

"Katarina!" Gibs and Ragetti's eyes went wide.

"No," said Ragetti.

"The one and only," said Pintel as he mocked one of Katarina's favorite lines.

"That'll be enough! You don't know that," Gibs said sternly.

"Oh but I do," Pintel sneered. "I heard her call herself Katarina_ Sparrow _and he called her _his girl." _Gibs tried to think of a way to disguise Jack's secret but he couldn't think of anything. When they reached the ship Jack went straight to the helm.

"Weigh anchor, deploy the sails, get us moving!" With that they were speeding through the water once again. It was about ten o' clock that night when Jack was surprised by a very awake looking Katarina making her way to the helm. "Still up?," Jack asked curiously though he never took his gaze from the horizon.

"Couldn't sleep," she said softly. "You said you did everything in your power to save my mother," she said. Jack nodded and Kat bit her lip nervously. "She...she didn't die instanly did she?" Jack gave her a somber look before answering.

"No," he said shaking his head "it was two days."

"Did she...I mean...did it hurt?," Kat said slowly.

"A tree fell on her, what do you think?" Katarina nodded but took on an injured expression, Jack rushed on. "I tried to strike some sort of deal with the box. Tried to convince myself that the _Pearl _was the thing I loved most. But it didn't work. I could live without the ship Kat," he said looking at her gently "but not without your mother." Katarina nodded slowly and fought violently against tears. She was Katarina Sparrow and she didn't cry. If only at that moment Katarina could've known the events that lie ahead, she wouldn't have made that promise to herself.

OOO suspense! LOL, sorry about the wait for the update, my laptop's Internet crashed. Anyway thanks for reading and a generous thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the bee's knees. LOL anyway as always please review and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Katarina Sparrow!


	17. Chapter 17

Alex's Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own pirates. (gasp there's the shocker of the century)

Author's Note: Be warned now, this is a really bloody chapter so, when it is going to get bloody I will put a line of X's like this XXX and another line when the bloody stuff is done. I am warning you that if you choose not to read between the X's you are going to miss an entire battle. I felt it right to warn you when blood was coming because it is VERY descriptive. However if you like blood and guts then just read on ahead. LOL, enjoy the story.

"All hands on deck, man the guns!," Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Another ship was coming up fast and Jack was ready for a bit of good honest pirating. Kat came rushing on deck with a bright smile on her face.

"Are we going to board captain?" Jack simply shot her a mischievous smile that told her that it was going to be an all out raid on the ship. Then they were within range of the other ship and canon fire erupted from both sides.

"Prepare to board!," Jack shouted over the violent explosions. As Katarina readied for battle her mind turned to Alex. Kat ran down the stairs to the bunk room.

"C'mon," said Kat pulling Alex up off the bed.

"Where are we going?!"

"To battle," said Kat handing Alex a sword.

"But mom said-"

"Oh the devil with your mom!," Kat cried. "You can fight, I know it!"

"How could you possibly know that?," Alex demanded. Kat stopped mid step and turned back to face Alex.

"Hm..." she said in sarcastic thought "I don't know, it could be that you're the _only _person to ever beat me in a sword fight. Or the fact you slashed my side open...or quite possibly-"

"Alright!," Alex said annoyed "I get your point."

"Well then come on."

"Wait!," Alex said as she stopped once again. "What if I need help." Kat smiled as she pulled Alex onto deck.

"Scream my name like a banshee!" Alex nodded and they headed towards the edge of the deck.

Now Kat threw her rope across and swung onto the other ship. Alex was not far behind and the battle had begun. Katarina fought vigorously, taking down one person after another. Her sword drawn, she took part in yet another blood bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although what she saw made even her draw back in fear. Canon fire went off at random and both ships shook when it occurred. Men swinging through the air to board the other ship were blown to bits by canons. Swords clashed, gunfire erupted and split the air, cannons sounded louder than thunder itself. Katarina fought at a man twice her size. He knocked her down but she defiantly slashed his ankles and he fell to the ground, unable to stand. The cries of men as they fell to the deck lifeless was a truly bone chilling sound. Katarina thought her very blood would curdle from the events around her.

"Kat!" Katarina turned to find a man beating Alex in a sword fight. She rushed to Alex's aid and together they fought off the man quickly. As this occurred Alex managed to block an attack to Kat's back. So that was how the duo fought, back to back, injuring some, killing others, until the last of the opposing ship's crew was either dead, injured, or taken captive. Katarina looked in both gaunt shock and horror at the scene before her. Lifeless bodies lie on the deck and you could not take a step without bringing a foot down on someone. The deck of the other ship looked like it had been painted red. Injured men moaned unearthly cries and captives shook horribly. Strong as she was the sight made Katarina vomit over the side of the ship. Alex patted her back and did her best to comfort Kat.

"Told you that you could fight," Kat said to Alex as she stood up.

"Yes but I picked a heck of a time to come into one," she said looking in disgust at the deck.

"Aye, this is something I can't handle," Kat said slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She left Alex and went to speak with Jack. "What of the prisoners?," Kat asked quietly.

"Are you alright?," said Jack in a shocked response to how pale she looked.

"Fine," she said nodding "the prisoners." (If you skipped the battle, no Kat is not injured just shaken up by how bloody things are. Which is exactly why I warned you against reading it. Alright please continue)

"Not sure," he said looking at them. Now Katarina got a good look at the men. There were five men left. One was tall and extremely skinny, he didn't look more than 15. Another was an extremely large man with bulging muscles and a pudgy face. A third man had a very angry look on his face and a large scar over his right brow. The other two were twins and they both had dusty red hair and bright blue eyes with more freckles than there are stars in the night sky. She looked at them all, shaking, scared, pitiful. Kat did not know what to say to them nor what she was to think. One thing that remained the same about the lot of them was that they all wore British navy uniforms. Jack was inclined to ask them about Beckett and Norrington but he resisted.

"Who attacked who?," asked Kat quietly.

"We attacked them," he said as if it were blatantly obvious but his voice retained a gentle tone. Katarina shut her eyes, trying to get the horror of the deck before her from her mind. "This is the exact reason I didn't let you stay on the ship when you asked."

"I'm okay," insisted Kat.

"You say that, but you're not numb like I am. You have emotions and you give pity and feel sorry for those you don't know."

"Who wouldn't?" Jack raised his eyebrows as if to say 'me'.

"This will haunt you," he said numbly "The people, the cries, it always does." He looked very somber and worried and for the first time since she had known him, old.

"Past experience?," she asked quietly.

"Think of the guilt of when you killed that man, plus this..." that alone was enough to make her shutter but Jack continued coldly "times ten." Katarina looked at her father sympathetically.

"That would be absolutely awful." Jack nodded and seemed to recall another event from the past.

"They'll remain prisoner for now," said Jack decidedly.

"Captain?," said Pintel completely floored. "We're taking prisoners...why?" He turned defiantly to Pintel.

"Because I'm the captain and I said so!" However Katarina wanted a better explanation so she went to Jack.

"As little as I know you I can tell that this isn't like you, why are we taking prisoners?"

"Because when I was taken prisoner off my father's ship I enjoyed being kept alive!," and with that he swung across to the _Pearl _once again.

Author's Note: There you have it, sorry for those of you who don't like blood and had to skip part of this chapter. Anyway please review, and when you do, tell me if you read the bloody stuff or not, I'm curious. LOL. Peace out!


	18. Chapter 18

Prisoners

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?

Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, track started. But, here is the next chapter, please review!

"What's going to happen to us," said one of the twins with an almost insane tone. The question had been directed to Katarina who was mopping the floor in the brig.

"Not sure," she said without taking her gaze off the floor.

"Yeah, but you have to have some idea," the other twin said.

"Nope, Captain Jack usually keeps to himself," she shrugged.

"Oh...well I just thought that since you were speaking with him after the battle that you might know something we don't,' said the first twin disappointed. 

"You're a bit young to be sailing the seas, and with pirates none the less," said the boy of about 15 with a laugh.

"I'm 13 years old and I still whipped half of your crew thank you very much!" Again there was silence in the room. Katarina leaned up against her mop and looked at them. "So, let's have it, what are your names?"

"Joshua, or Josh if you like," said the first twin.

"Samuel," said the other twin.

"Aaron," said the boy that looked fifteen.

"James," muttered the one with a scarred brow.

"David," exclaimed the tall skinny one.

"Isac," sighed the last one.

"Well I can tell you boys you're lucky as they come. Jack doesn't take prisoners that often," Kat said going back to her work.

"If it counts for anything, I've never seen anyone fight like you and I'm in the navy." Katarina looked at Aaron and sneered.

"Why thank you, but kissing up isn't going to get you pity. At least, not from Jack." 

"Wasn't looking for his pity," he replied with a mischievous smile. Katarina smiled back at the boy.

"It doesn't do much my way either," she said with a tease.

"My apologies miss," he said tipping his hat towards her.

"You'd make Sawyer jealous," said Kat bluntly.

"Who?"

"A boy on the ship," she stated simply.

"Why would I make him jealous," he asked with a mischievous grin.

"If you're looking for someone to gush about you, you might want to talk to Alex."

"Who?"

"Girl on the ship."

"She as pretty as you?" Katarina let out a long, amused giggle.

"Sir, there isn't a person in the world that's as pretty as Katarina Sparrow," she joked.

"Sparrow? You don't mean that your Captain is Jack Sparrow," asked James shocked.

"My Captain...and my father." Everyone in the cell gasped.

"You're kidding," demanded Isac.

"Not in the slightest."

"You've got to be kidding," cried David.

"Why would I kid," asked Katarina amused.

"Wow," said Sam slowly.

"That's unbelievable," exclaimed Josh.

"Glad I could blow your minds," said Kat, dropping the mop back in the bucket and kicking it toward the wall. "If I were you...I'd count my blessings...while they last," she said heading up the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Sam distressed. Katarina simply shot them a cruel smile and went up the stairs. Jack was standing at the top of the stairs, he had been eavesdropping. 

"What do you think," asked Katarina.

"Don't know," said Jack, starting to walk.

"So I went down there for nothing," Katarina demanded angrily.

"No, I found out what I wanted to know."

"Which is," she said, annoyed at his prolonged explanation. 

"They're scared," he stated walking away. As Katarina kicked that idea around in her head, she drew a conclusion. Of course they're scared! They saw some of their best friends and comrades killed. On top of that, a vicious pirate captain holds their lives in his hands. Who wouldn't be scared! Kat went to talk to Sawyer about her cluttered thoughts. She found him cleaning the deck.

"How's it going," she asked.

"Good." Katarina grabbed a brush and helped him out.

"Sawyer, can I ask you something?"

"Don't you always," he asked.

"You've known Jack for years, how rare is it for him to take prisoners?"

"Besides Alex, this is the first time I've seen him do it."

"That's crazy!"

"That's Jack," Sawyer said bluntly.

"Any ideas on why he did?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Sawyer said.

"I don't know," she lied.

"Katarina can I ask _you _something?"

"Seems only fair," she shrugged.

"What in the name of all that's glory and hell bound made you become a pirate?" Katarina smiled.

"It's a long story."

"I've got the time."

Author's note: TADA! sorry about the cliffhanger, please review. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Kat's Story

A/N: Well I could spend my time and waste your's with a long winded apology and a list of reasons why I haven't updated in forever. _OR _I could get on with the story. I think I'll go with plan B, you've wasted enough time waiting for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own pirates (duh)

"Adventure," Katarina said with a dreamy smile "that was the main thing. Ever since I was little I've always loved the sea. And who in my town didn't? But there was something almost unnatural about my connection to it. They used to call me Calypso in school just to tease me. Well...that and fish girl...I preferred Calypso," she said with a smile. "On Saturdays I would spend the whole day at the beach! Just watching the tide come in and wash over my feet until it completely covered me. My mom actually grounded me from the beach once because I snuck out late at night just to watch the tide roll in. I would watch ships sail on the horizon from my bed room window and just think that someday I would sail beyond the horizon too. And oh, how I wanted it. I wanted it more than anything I'd ever wanted. When I heard that cannon fire I didn't have to think twice," she said dreamily. Sawyer paused to give her a smile and she returned it with her own sassy smirk.

"I bet you were as tough as nails when you were little," he said smiling.

"On the contrary I used to be the girliest person you could ever know." And quite uncharacteristically for Sawyer, he let his emotion fly free along with his jaw. His eyes got rounder then dinner plates as he stared at her.

"Liar," he accused with a tease.

"On my honor," Katarina said. He gave her a skeptic look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said "on the bloody king of England's honor, better?" He didn't seem satisfied but shock overtook his arguing instincts.

"Never in my wildest stretches of the brain could I have imagined you as the girly type," he said.

"Oh yeah," she said "dolls, dresses, the whole kit-and-kaboodle!"

"I'm sure," he said sarcastically "and you just happened to pull your sword fighting skills out of your finely toned rear end is that what you're telling me?," he asked. His grin was so mischievous that she almost decided not to slap him for that comment. Almost. "OUCH! What was that for?," he said rubbing his head.

"My sword fighting skills and more importantly my finely toned rear end are none of your business!," she said. Before Sawyer and Kat could continue their conversation however, the Quartermaster, Carl, came on deck carrying a small burlap sack. The rest of the crew was not far behind.

"Treasure time!," said Sawyer eagerly getting to his feet. Kat followed with equal eagerness. Since she had been unconscious last time shares of the plunder were split and distributed this would be her first real profit on the high seas. The crew lined up and Carl went down the line giving out fifteen pieces of gold to each crew member. However when he passed by Katarina he handed her only two.

"Excuse me," she said stepping forward "I seem to have only two pieces of gold in my hand sir," she said boldly.

"Yes, I know," he said as he turned his towering body towards her. He had muscles that bulged under his shirt that were only balanced out by his extreme height.

"That's not an equal share," she pointed out evenly. Her tone betrayed nothing but her eyes revealed the anger she was feeling.

"Your point?," he asked.

"Might I have the rest of my share?," she asked through gritted teeth. Carl shrugged nonchalantly as he turned away.

"You're holding it." Katarina exploded.

"EXCUSE ME?! I did half the work, the _least _you can do is give me an equal share!," she screeched. Katarina's face flushed a flaming red and she clenched her fists tighter with every word. It took every ounce of self control she possessed not to lash out with all the force of a hurricane.

"Yes," Carl said, ever smug. "But you're a new _girl_."

"So is Alex," Kat argued as her voice raised just a twinge.

"Yes, but she has ties to higher crew members." The man had obviously sailed with Will and Elizabeth before. Now Kat noticed Jack listening in from the helm, if she gave anything away there would be far too much trouble over it. Kat, deciding she couldn't let her dad fight her battles for her, put a defiant hand on her sword.

"I'm prepared to fight for it," she said with a voice colder than a December wind.

"Are ya now?," he asked with a cheeky grin. "Well, I'm tempted to take you up on that offer." He drew his own sword as he finished his scentence. Katarina dove in fiercely and clashed swords with the man. This was by no means a formal duel, just an all out fight. The crew stepped out of the way and just gawked. All of them thought Kat had to be completely off her nut to try challenging Carl who was, next to Jack of course, the best fighter on the ship. Still, as large as Carl was, Kat was fighting very valiantly. And, to the shock of many, nearly overpowering him. She ducked a blow and sliced his arm but it had been far too quick to have an affect. He just kept going like nothing had happened. They fought around the lower level, up onto the helm, then back down again. Katarina jumped onto the ratlines with as much grace and agility as her father usually sported. Now she was the one with the upper hand. She clashed swords with him and he backed up until he was standing at the foot of the ropes. Kat scurried up to the mast and Carl followed without delay.

They continued the fight across the mast, _clang, swoosh, clang, clink! _ She fought with quick square movements as she struggled to keep her footing. Regardless of how it looked from below (which admittedly was impressive) Kat was far from dominating this fight. Without delay or much remorse Carl seized a rare opportunity as Kat barely lowered her sword and punched her in the eye. The force from the blow was so strong that it sent her toppling backwards off the mast. General outcries could be heard as she spent time plummeting through the air. Kat however, was always one to think on her toes and she managed to grab a rope and land with elegance and dignity on her feet. Carl swung down after her and she waited like a jungle cat stalking it's prey. As soon as his feet touched the deck she slid under his legs and stood up behind him. He didn't have time to react before she slashed his back. The man screamed and fell to the deck unconscious. Everyone moved in and looked at her in shock. She re-cased her sword and took the sack from his pocket. There were thirteen coins in it exactly, the rest of her share. She dumped them into her hand and threw the sack onto his face.

"Thanks very much," she said before turning and walking through the crew. Katarina picked up her mop and went back to scrubbing the deck as everyone watched speechless. Their eyes followed her, wide in shock. She became suddenly aware of their presence and looked up slowly. "Can I help you?" The men didn't move, didn't talk, just kept staring at her. "What?," she asked annoyed as she leaned against the handle of her mop.

"Have you any idea what you've just done?," Pintel asked in shock. Katarina shrugged and turned back to her work.

"It's not as if I killed the man," she said. They blinked at her and she rolled her eyes. "I am sure I'm not the only one with work to do on this ship," she said pointedly.

"Quite right," Jack said from the helm. "Now the rest of you get back to work before I keel haul the lot of you." That was all it took to snap the crew out of their shock and they were instantly back to work. Gibs stayed behind only to splash water on Carl and help him to his feet before they too got back to work. Kat was working close enough to the helm that Jack could call her up without drawing too much attention. "Thank you," he said without waiting for her to speak.

"For?," she asked casually.

"When Carl brought up Alex's higher ties, you didn't tell him you were my daughter," he said softly.

"I'm young," she said smirking "not stupid. I know if anyone finds out that there'd be more trouble than you or I could handle. Jack nodded slowly and smiled.

"So you are smarter than you look." Katarina raised an eyebrow with a tease.

"Jack!"

"It's true love," he said smiling.

"Well I suppose I should say thank you. However I do have a question for you daddy dearest." He quirked an eyebrow at her but let her continue.

"Yes?"

"You said you were taken prisoner off your father's ship. Was that the day you first killed someone?," she asked nonchalantly, recalling the talk they had after her fight in Tortuga. Jack nodded slowly and he seemed to recall something yet again. "Tell me what happened that day." Kat said it quietly but it was by no means a question. She wanted to know why he had taken prisoners and this story was behind it. And, by God, she wanted to know now! (okay I'm totally making up this next part, water's red was not a real day in Caribbean history. I made it up, just fyi.)

"Have you ever heard of a day called water's red?," he asked slowly.

"Of course, it was the day of the bloodiest battle in the Caribbean," she said.

"It was July 13, I was fourteen years old. We were attacked by another ship, pirates. My father told me to take a sword, to hide. But I was foolish in my pride. I thought I was invincible, nothing could hurt me," he said with a knowing smirk. "I told you I killed a man, but what I didn't tell you was why I did. True, it was to save my own life. But, it was also to avenge my father's death. Because the man, the first man, I ever killed, had murdered my father just seconds before. Another man sliced my arm," he stopped and rolled up his sleeve. He pointed out one of the many scars that ran lengthwise up his arm. "I passed out from loosing too much blood. When I woke up it was in the middle of a pile of dead bodies. They had taken me for dead. They were tossing one after another into the sea. I jumped up and they took me prisoner. That's why I took those prisoners Kat, because those boys were too young to die."

Katarina looked sympathetically at her father and stood there for a moment not sure what to do. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her mouth with another question.

"So you were involved in Water's Red?," she asked.

"The only survivor."

Du Du DUUUUUUUUUU!! So, what did you think? I know it was really long but I tried to make it as good as possible considering how long I've been gone. I hope none of you lost interest waiting for me to update. Please review cuz you know I love it.

The Author


	20. Chapter 20

Jack Sparrow's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates, shocker.

A/N: Here's an update...YAY!!

Over the next few days Katarina formed herself a black eye but that was the only scar she had from her fight with Carl. The Quartermaster however, was not to pleased with having been beat by a girl. As the men on the ship talked over a late night drink he fumed about it.

"That little wench is more trouble than she's worth!" Katarina had been coming down the stairs to the dining hall but she stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Aye," agreed Pintel quietly. "Bad luck to have a woman on board."

"Aye," the men agreed.

"Told you she'd be bad luck!," said Ragetti.

"I mean, the likes of her...questioning my authority! Just who does she think she is?!," Carl cried.

"Jack Sparrow's daughter," muttered Pintel.

"What?!," asked Carl in surprise. So Pintel once again revealed Jack's secret. But this time, he revealed it to the whole crew. They were outraged to receive the information.

"He's playing favorites!," cried one.

"She's got the captain backing her up!," another shouted.

"He's gone soft!," said another.

"Aye!," came the angered cries of the men. Katarina fled from the stairs to Jack's quarters. She burst in, absolutely frantic.

"Jack!," she screeched. He rose from his chair in shock. He couldn't believe how upset she seemed. "They know, the lot of them. Pintel, he overheard us talking," she gasped "and he told them!"

"Calm down," Jack said getting up to meet her.

"It's all my fault," she cried. "They're outraged, there'll be a mutiny for sure." She breathed quickly and her sentences were barely formed as her words tripped over one another.

"Kat!," he shouted giving her a firm shake. "Calm down! Now, we can stop this but you have _got _to remain calm!"

"What the hell do you suggest we do?!," Kat growled, close to hysterics.

"Hey! I won't be hearin' that kind of talk," he said sternly unlocking a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a pistol and tossed it to her. "Carry this on you at all times do you understand me?!" Katarina nodded and slid it into her boot where she and she alone could reach it. "Now, we're going to make the men think that I can be just as harsh on you as anybody else. Because God help us if they think I've gone soft!"

"So what do you propose we do?," she said through gritted teeth.

"Can you take a punch?," he asked.

"Jack," she said pointing to her black eye.

"Good, here's what we're going to do..." So Jack revealed an ingenious plan to Katarina that she willingly accepted. However, if she could've known how this plan was going to turn out she would've let the mutiny happen.


	21. Chapter 21

The Plan

Disclaimer: If you think I own pirates, get off the drugs.

A/N: **IMPORTANT, READ THIS!!** Okay here's a rather dark chapter. Jack is a little (okay so a lot) out of character here but it works in okay. Now remember, it was all part of the plan...

It was the next day when Jack put the plan into motion. He had everyone clean the deck and then called Kat into his office. Once they were out of earshot he spoke in softened tones.

"Are you ready?," he asked nervously.

"Yeah," she gulped.

"You have no idea what this means to me," he said gently. Katarina nodded and swallowed hard.

"I'd only serve for one captain." Jack swelled up with pride and for a moment looked like he might cry.

"Here goes." Kat nodded and winced.

"How dare you speak to me like that!," she shouted loudly. Now she winced, completely aware of what was coming next. Jack threw a punch at Katarina that busted up her nose. Then he pushed her backwards through the glass in the door. She landed with a sickening thud on her back. Her nose was bleeding and she would've put good money on the fact that it was broken. Then Jack grabbed a cat o' nine tails out of it's cabinet.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that you'll be getting a taste of this!" He tossed her a mop "Clean this up." With that he sent everyone else below and left Katarina alone. She began to mop up the glass and wiped the blood from her face slowly. The pain was so great that she had to shut her eyes in order to stop the tears. When she finished with the glass she moved on to her regular work. However it was all too soon that the pain from the cuts on her back kicked in. She winced as she scrubbed hard at the deck. _Perfect _she thought _it went according to plan. _Katarina was almost too positive that this stunt had been enough to fool the crew. For a second, a shadow of a smile played at her lips but disappeared when she realized this was only the beginning. "Are you alright?" Katarina looked up at Jack and finally smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded "it hurts though."

"Didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"I know," she nodded.

"I owe you for this," he said quietly.

"Damn straight you do," she said with a fierce nod. Jack seemed to take notice for the first time that the back of Katarina's shirt was blood soaked.

"Cut your back on the glass, didn't you?," he asked.

"Yup," she said walking towards the ropes that led to the riggings.

"You're sure you can handle this?," he asked. She stopped, her back still turned towards him. Katarina took a deep breath and turned around.

"I was never sure," she said laughing. "Now, I know I can't handle this. But I'm doing it anyway." Her words were slow and deliberate and Jack looked lost.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," he sighed.

"Jack you'll know I'm not okay, when I hit my breaking point," she said slowly. She looked up towards the sky and then straight back into Jack's eyes. "You'll know I'm not okay, if I start to cry. And if I do hit that point and I do start to cry," she said as her voice rose in determination. "I want you to ignore it. Because I'd do anything, to keep you on as Captain." Jack smiled and nodded solemnly. He was so proud of her and it practically killed him to do this to her. However if there was one thing he had learned about his daughter in the past three months, it was that she was tough. Once Katarina had set her mind on something, there was no stopping her. Finally he nodded and a smirk danced in his eyes.

"Okay then, get to work."

A/N: Sorry, I know it was short. I'll do my best to update soon. And like I said, it's all part of the plan...


	22. Chapter 22

Work

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own pirates then you've got bigger problems than what's going on in this story, lol.

A/N: Okay so this chapter's a little slow but still good...yeah...still good. Again PART. OF. THE. PLAN.

After Jack left the deck she started in with the middle part of the plan. She climbed the ropes to check the riggings. Then her real work began. She walked down to Gibs and smiled at him.

"Jack said we're supposed to have sea turtles for dinner and that I'm supposed to help." Katarina knew what came next but she pretended like she had no idea what was going on. Gibs smiled and picked up a net.

"Did he now? Well then, start swimming!," he said tossing her the net. Katarina nodded and turned to leave. However when Gibs saw her back he stopped her. "Dear lord, did Jack do that?!" Katarina stiffened suddenly and bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. She nodded mournfully and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the deck. She tied a rope around her waist and with the net, jumped into the ocean. The saltwater stung her cuts and made her cry out but she went about swimming through the pain. Katarina saw a sea turtle and took a deep lungful of air before diving after it. The turtle was shockingly hard to lift. She pulled at it but it tried just as hard to wriggle from her grasp. Kat almost lost her breath just before yanking it up. Tossing it in the net she clung to her rope and took gasped for air. Katarina did that six more times before she decided there was enough. Or rather that she had had enough. Even then there was a second problem, there was nobody on deck to pull her up.

"Hello!," she hollered. "Hello?!" Nobody replied to her cry. She leaned against the rope again and muttered under her breath. "Now what?," she said quietly. Untying herself from the rope she tied the bag of turtles to it instead. She began to scale the side of the ship like she had done her first night there. Once she reached the top she hauled up the bag of turtles and tossed it aside. Katarina lay there for a moment to hurt to move.

Salt in open wounds, that was low even for Jack. There were so many things he could've made her do to convince the crew. Still there she sat, with salt in open wounds. She didn't dare complain, she wouldn't say a word. Sighing she hauled herself to her feet. It was sink or swim right now, and Katarina refused to drown.

When she finally hauled the bag into the kitchen Gibs didn't say a word but instead nodded to a pile of potatoes in the corner. So again her hands turned beat red and she was exhausted before she was allowed to leave. And still she couldn't rest, she had to make the bunks and clean the room. Then she served the evening meal and did the dishes. Never in her life had Kat seen so many dishes. It took her three hours to do them all and put them away. About halfway through she realized they were breakfast lunch and dinner dishes. After that she went downstairs and dusted the store room. Finally at a quarter after twelve she dragged herself into bed. And as she lay there she sulked miserably at the fact that she had no choice but to go to bed, wake up, and do it all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let it stop, make it stop, it needed to stop NOW! She couldn't take it anymore, just couldn't! She couldn't take the cooking and the cleaning, couldn't take the late nights and early mornings, she couldn't take the work. Her back was cut up, her nose was indeed broken. Her muscles ached from the swimming, from the climbing, from the dusting and washing and serving. She had to make it stop...needed to...wanted to...couldn't. Just a little bit longer was what Jack would say, had been saying for the past two weeks. Worst of all if they ever met battle Kat would be to tired to fight. Which meant she would die. It was the death penalty to desert battle and she wouldn't be able to fight, either way, she died. But Katarina kept her mouth shut and did what she was told even when she thought she could carry on no more. To Katarina's surprise the plan had temporarily worked. She discovered this while washing dishes one evening.

"Told you Jack hadn't gone soft," said Gibs.

"I still don't trust him," said Pintel.

"Trust me, what happened to Katarina was not done by someone gone soft," he retaliated.

"How do you know?"

"Because her nose was broken and her shirt was bloodstained and for the love of God, she's broken!," he cried.

"Sh," said Ragetti "she's just in the other room!"

"But it's true," Gibs said a bit quieter. "The girl's a broken spirit. I think it's ridiculous and if anything he's being hard on her."

"I swear if he lets up I'll pull a one man mutiny," exclaimed Pintel. The others agreed solemnly and Gibs looked defeated as he stared around the table. Katarina slipped as quietly as she could out of the hall and to the Captain's Quarters.

"They say that if you go easy on me then there'll be a mutiny," she said, standing as rigid as she could. To show weakness in front of Jack would be the worst pain inflicted by far.

"Blast it all!," he shouted. "I'm sorry Kat," he said burrying his face in his hands. "I never meant for it to happen like this."

She started to say something but suddenly pain siezed hold of her and she cursed herself for letting out a small cry. Jack looked up instinctively at Kat. Her face was bruised and her cheeks were beginning to sink in. When she looked she didn't see but her eyes had the look of a star gazer, the saw somewhere far away from where they were. She was so pale it wasn't even close to funny.

"Kat," he said leaping up.

"I'm fine," she snapped. He studied her for the briefest of moments before saying.

"You're lying."

"And if I am?!," she shouted. He seemed alarmed by the bite in her voice. "I'm injured Jack, and like Gibs says, I'm broken. But I haven't complained and I refuse," she said stiffening tightly "refuse to give up." Her eyes flashed like wildfire and the trace of weakness evaporated immediately. "I've told you already what's going on," she said. "So don't you stand there looking at me like I'm weak. Don't you dare stand there and try to pity me now."

"Kat," he said alarmed "I'm only trying to make sure you're alright."

"I don't need you," she said bitterly taking a step back "to make sure I'm alright." He looked at her trying to figure out what to do. She looked down and collected her breath before glancing back up calmly and looking him in the eye. "I need you, to make sure we're both going to come out of this alive and in the positions we started this journey in." Jack still looked lost and she almost smirked. "I need you to do what your crazy mind does best and get us out of this mess." She picked up a plate of food to take to the prisoners and turned to leave. "And for God's sakes," she said turning at the door "stop worrying about me." He nodded and she gave him a sharp jerk of her blond head before exiting.

A/N: I know right?! Anyway please review. Just FYI the next chapter is one of my favorites.


	23. Chapter 23

Locks, Keys, and Cutlass Wounds

Disclaimer: wow, do I honestly need to say it?

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in forever which leaves you with two options. You can lead an angry mob after me, grab your torch and pitchforks, then roast me slowly over an open pit of death...(ahem) sorry, _or _you can read this next chapter. Yeah, I would've picked the second option too.

"Here," Katarina grumbled miserably as she shoved the food through the bars.

"Thank you kindly," said Aaron.

"Put a lid on it I'm not in the mood!," Katarina snapped.

"My apologies miss." Katarina was so tired she didn't even realize she was holding a conversation. She simply slumped down against the wall across from the cell and let Aaron talk. Katarina was well aware she had other places to be, she just didn't care. "May I ask why you are so mad today?," Aaron said as he leaned coyly against the bars.

"I'm like this everyday," she shrugged. "Or at least, I have been for the past two weeks."

"Why?"

"Jack's been running me ragged," she sighed. "I didn't have to do this much work when I first came on!," she cried.

"Why all of the sudden?," Aaron inquired.

"Can't tell you," she smirked.

"Why not?," he asked.

"It's a secret," she said smartly. Katarina giggled and flashed him one of those 'I know something you don't know' smiles.

"Never much liked secrets," Aaron said thoughtfully. "Always said that secrets were the root of all evil. So how about you tell me your secret and then you won't really have a secret to make you evil," he said smiling.

"Nice try," Kat replied.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Aaron said.

"No," she said "no you can't. Oh! And I think you might be out of here soon."

"How's that?," Aaron asked.

"Well," Katarina said "we'll be at the Isla Garta soon and Jack'll need someone to help him get to the island."

"What do you mean?," Aaron asked.

"Just a theory I'm working on." However as she finished her sentence she had another theory form in her head. "I gotta go!," she cried rushing out. Katarina decided that if it was her neck on the line she should be the one calling the shots. So, without Jack's permission she called the crew to an assembly on deck.

"So I understand there's been talk of a mutiny," she said slowly. Katarina was being smart about what she was doing. She kept one hand on her sword and both eyes on the crew. "I also understand that it's because of me... So what's changed? Just because he has a daughter it makes Jack a bad captain?," she said.

"He's gone soft!," someone shouted.

"Aye!," they all cried.

"How?," she questioned.

"He's got emotional ties and that'll influence the way he decides things," said Gibs.

"No it won't! He is the same crazy old Jack, he's just got an extra crew member," Kat said.

"He'd do anything to keep you safe!," said Pintel.

"Jack could throw me into the jail cells and not give a flying whoop!," she argued.

"Well why don't we test that theory?!," someone shouted.

"Aye!," the men cried. Then Kat, not believing what was coming out of her mouth, said...

"Fine! The lot of you throw me in the brig and just see if old Jack comes to save me!" katarina shot a look at Sawyer and he understood. Warn Jack and leave Kat to fend for herself. So the men put Kat in the cell next to Aaron's and locked her inside. Katarina sat back on the floor and dropped her cap on her eyes as she contemplated the situation. She had gone from student, to newcomer, to murderess, to lover, to captive on her own father's ship._ Yup, _she thought, _transformation complete. _And it was true, Katarina Sparrow was undoubtedly a pirate.

"Well,well, what are you in for?," said Aaron smirking.

"I opened my big mouth," she said smiling. This was true, she had gotten herself into this one. It had by no means been part of the plan.

"Sorry," he said.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Katarina said sitting up to face him. "I'm busting out of here though."

"How's that?"

"Locks, keys, and cutlass wounds," she said with a smirk as she sunk back down and placed her hat over her eyes.

"What?," he asked.

"Do us both a favor and don't ask," she said. However Katarina had no time to slip off to sleep. Sawyer came dashing down the stairs which jolted her from her relaxed position.

"Kat!," he cried.

"Sawyer," Kat said sitting bolt upright.

"So that's the one," said Aaron sliding back down the wall.

"What?," Sawyer asked.

"Nevermind," Kat said getting to her feet and walking to the bars. "Do they know you're down here?!"

"No, I'm not completely stupid."

"Did you tell Jack what's going on?!"

"Yeah, I told him everything."

"And?," she asked distressed.

"He says he has to stay out of the way. He also says he's sorry and he'll help you as soon as he can."

"Look Sawyer I need you to bring me a piece of paper and an inkwell with a pen, got it?!," she cried.

"They'll see me bring it to you," he said.

"Then bring it tonight when the moon shines through the porthole by your bunk." Sawyer nodded solemnly and raced off into the dark. Katarina slid back to the wall and closed her eyes. Alone, that was what she was, on her own, to save herself, Katarina Sparrow, was alone.


	24. Chapter 24

The Letter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES!!

A/N: Hello and welcome back to my amazing story! This chapter is slightly sad (pouts with puppy dog eyes). Anyway I'd like to give a special shout out to my mom's friend Liv' who lives in the U.K. Thanks for reading! And now, on with the story, review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie!

It was the slowest day Katarina had ever lived, it seemed to drag on forever. She had nobody to talk to, everyone slept. She had nothing to do, her cell was bare. So she sat and waited. Waited for Sawyer to bring her paper and pen, waited for someone to wake up and talk to her. Waited for food that never came. Until finally she could wait no more, she had to do _something. _Kat paced her cell and watched the ocean through a hole in the wood and that was all she could do. Finally, _finally _the moon rose and she knew he would be there soon. Sure enough, out of the darkness Sawyer came. He smiled wearily and slipped her two pieces of paper, a pen, and an inkwell. Katarina nodded her thanks and smiled at him.

"Same time tomorrow," she whispered. He nodded once more and disappeared into the darkness. Kat could've said any number of things, could've sat and talked for hours. Right now however, she was more concerned with Jack and how on earth they were going to save themselves now. Katarina placed all the supplies on a crate, the only thing in her cell, and began to write.

_Dear Jack,_

_ So much has happened and I have so much to say. Yet, I don't know where to begin. I have no idea what Sawyer has already told you, or if he's told you anything at all. So, perhaps I should start with what happened. For starters, it was all my fault (as if that surprises you). I called the crew to the deck and confronted them about the mutiny. While trying to convince them you haven't gone soft, I stated that you could throw me in the brig and not care._

_They decided to test that theory. Hence, my current predicament. I'll be perfectly content to sit here until this blows over. Or else try to escape on my own. Please Jack, for the good of us both, do NOT come to rescue me. But please don't worry, I'll be alright. After all, I have Sparrow blood in my veins. I believe it's time I show it off. Stay out of the way and command your crew like you always do Captain. I'll see you sooner than you think._

_Fight Like a Pirate,_

_ Katarina Sparrow_

After that Katarina leaned back and had no choice but to wait in that same nothingness. That place had nothing, meant nothing, was nothing. It was almost too much for her to bare. So she let the cold dark room surround her until finally she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kat!" Aaron was shaking her awake, she had fallen asleep next to his cell.

"What?!," she asked groggily getting up.

"Can't you hear that?," Katarina raised her eyebrows at him. "Canon fire! There's a battle!" Katarina instinctively drew her sword only to remember that she couldn't leave. In complete misery she re-cased her sword and sunk onto the floor, away from the wall so canon balls couldn't hit her. Every shot and clang made her blood rush, she wanted to help, wanted to fight, but couldn't.

"I can't stand this!," she said kicking the crate across the cell.

"Easy, just hope they don't come down here," Aaron said. Katarina drew her sword and fought a fake person in her cell. She dove and dipped and stabbed the air.

"Gotcha!," she shouted to herself.

"What are you doing?," Aaron asked.

"Nothing," said Katarina, re-casing her sword and snapping back to reality. "Oh, and it's Katarina to you."

"What?," he asked.

"Sawyer and Alex are the only two that can call me Kat. Oh! And Jack but definitely not you."

"My apologies." There was another awkward silence and then Aaron was off talking again. "This must be killing you. Not to go into battle with the way you fight."

"It is," Kat grumbled.

"You injured me you know."

"What?," she said.

"The battle when Jack captured me, you cut back."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he said. He looked distantly and Kat smiled weakly at him.

"I don't remember faces," she said quietly. "I just know that I've got to kill them before they kill me."

"That's awful," Aaron said. Katarina nodded slowly but there was a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"You're right, but I love it. It's my passion," she said with a small smile. Then as quick as it came, the canon fire stopped and the sounds of battle ended. "It's done," she murmured. That night Katarina waited the whole time but Sawyer didn't come. Little did she know what had happened to him during the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How bad is it?," Elizabeth asked Jack looking at Sawyer. Jack shook his head and looked at her. His face was more grave than she'd ever seen it before.

"Unless we receive a miracle," he said slowly "it's fatal."


	25. Chapter 25

A Way Out

Disclaimer: Okay, this is like what, the 25th time I've had to say this, I don't own Pirates. But if I did I would make a fourth movie! There needs to be a fourth movie! FOURTH MOVIE!! (foams at the mouth while glaring threateningly at the cast and crew) ahem, sorry. I don't own pirates, please enjoy the story.

Author's Note: Sorry about the hold up. Here's the next chapter. Yay next chapter.

Katarina sat staring at the moonlight through the hole in her cell. Wondering where Sawyer could be.

"Where is he?," she mumbled quietly to herself in the dark. How could he not come? She needed him now more than ever. Furiously she paced her cell over and over again. Katarina waited, waited until the moon disappeared and the sun made the sky a light gray. In frustration and complete depression she sunk down onto the floor and leaned back against the wall. _I got myself into this, _she thought miserably. _No one to blame, nothing to do, no one to save me. _Before Kat could continue with her pity party she heard someone coming. _Perfect, _she thought, this was the chance she had been waiting for. Katarina picked up her cutlass seeing as the crew had left all her weapons with her. _Idiots, _she thought as she sliced her arm just enough to break open an old cutlass wound. Then she hid the blade and screamed. Pintel came rushing down the stairs and set down the plate of food he had been carrying down the instant he saw her blood covered arm.

"What the blazes is going on here?," he cried. Katarina walked to the front edge of her cell and reached her arm out just far enough that he could look at it. She smiled as she noticed his back pocket by the cell bars. Carefully, Kat slid her hand into his pocket and pulled out the key ring. She slid them in her own back pocket. "You're fine," he spat bitterly. Katarina nodded and sat down against the wall. Josh ripped off a piece of his shirt and handed it through his cell bars to her. Katarina smiled at him appreciatively. She tied it around her sleeve and waited until Pintel was gone to pull out the keys. Aaron was still asleep.

"How'd you get those!," shouted Josh.

"Shh," she hissed looking up at the stairway. Nobody was coming back down and she glared at him.

"Oh," he winced "sorry. How'd you get those?," he whispered.

"I'm Katarina Sparrow," she said smiling. She turned and reached her hand through the front bars of her cell and jammed the key in the lock. After a few minutes of jiggling she heard a satisfying click as it unlocked. She threw the door open and walked out proudly. Katarina pulled the padlock off the door. Then she walked over to Aaron's door and kicked the bars. He woke with a start and looked around rapidly before locking his eyes on her.

"How'd you get out?!," he asked hoarsely.

"Locks, Keys, and Cutlass wounds," she said holding up the lock and key and displaying her arm.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Why thank you," she said taking a bow.

"So how's about you help a friend out?," he asked.

"Nope," she said turning to leave. "Sorry."

"Are you kidding us," said the twins.

"Not at all," she said turning to go. "Even if I got you out you'd be back in here before the day's over." They all sighed and she looked at them apologetically before heading up the stairs. _I'll talk to Jack about getting them freed, _she thought as she came up into the bunkroom. Katarina froze in her tracks as she laid eyes on sawyer. He was unconcious and his shirt was bloodstained on the chest. She cried out in a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"Sawyer," she shrieked flying to his side. Katarina knelt beside his bunk and began brushing hair out of his face and talking to him even though she knew he couldn't hear. "It's okay," she squeaked as she choked back tears. "I promise it's going to be alright."

"How'd you get down here?!," came a voice behind her. She turned sharply to see Ragetti standing in the doorway. She threw the padlock at him, the key still inside. He fumbled to make the catch as she turned back to Sawyer. "I'll go tell the crew," he sighed. Kat felt a small chunk of relief sweep over her as she realized the mutiny bit was done and over with. She sat stroking the side of Sawyer's cheek, fighting with all her might to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"It's bad," said Will walking towards her. She hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"Hello Will," she murmured. She turned her teary gaze back to Sawyer for a moment as she looked at the bloodstains on his chest. She took a deep breath before turning back about. "It's fatal isn't it?," she whispered. Will nodded and she asked no further questions. Katarina drew his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently before burying her face in his shirt a moment. She took a deep breath to regain her composure and turned back to Will. "That's what I was afraid of," she said as a lump caught in her throat. Katarina fought with all her might against tears. "Battle?," she managed.

"Gunshot," said Will bluntly. Katarina nodded in a numb state of shock.

"How did it...how did this happen?," she said quietly staring at Sawyer's peaceful face.

"He was used to you having his back," Will said as he started to choke up. "He called out to you but-"

"But I wasn't there," she said bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault, there was no way you could've been there." Katarina shook her head and touched the bloodstains on Sawyer's shirt.

"It's never my fault, even when I'm to blame." Will nodded slowly and Katarina barely squeaked out her next words. "Where's my dad?"

"In his quarters." She sniffed hard and did her best not to let the tears escape her eyes. She straightened her spine and looked at him once more. Her words were high pitched and the sorrow in her voice rang through clearly.

"Will you tell him I'm here?," she asked.

"You're not going to him?," Will asked a little shocked. Katarina hook her head and looked passionately at Sawyer.

"I won't abandon him again." Will nodded slowly and walked out of the room. When he arrived up on deck he practically ran to Jack's quarters.

"She made it!," Will called bursting through the door.

"Where is she?!," Jack cried jumping up immediately.

"With Sawyer," Will said grimly. Jack's face immediately fell and he looked up at Will.

"And?"

"I told her how bad it was. She won't leave his side." Jack nodded slowly.

"I'll go talk to her," he said turning to leave. He entered the room slowly. This had never been something he'd counted on. He'd never expected to see a daughter again let alone have to deal with her emotional issues. _I was never meant to be a father, _he thought as his boots touched the floor. "How...how is he?," Jack said after clearing his throat.

"Out cold," she replied numbly. At the moment Kat felt cold, like she couldn't live, couldn't die, couldn't do anything without Sawyer.

"I'm uh...I'm sorry for what happened," Jack said awkwardly. Katarina simply handed him the letter she had written him in the jail cell without ever taking her gaze from Sawyer's chest. _Inhale, exhale, still breathing. Inhale, exhale, still breathing. _Each time it moved this was her thought, her constant reassurance that he was, indeed, alive. Jack folded up the letter and tucked it in his pocket. "Thank you, for what you did," he said slowly.

"Not a problem." Katarina's words were numb, she had nothing left. Her whole body seemed void of emotion.

"So how are you feeling? About Sawyer I mean?," he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said as her voice went very light and airy. Suddenly she seemed slightly insane as her eyes locked on Sawyer's face. "Any second he'll be opening his eyes and greeting me. Any second now, he'll sit up and be jittering away. He'll laugh and say it was all a joke and then we'll laugh about it together. He'll wake up, you just wait, he will," she insisted.

"Kat," said Jack slowly. "Odds are...he's not going to wake up."He put a hand on Kat's shoulder as he said this. She whipped around viciously.

"You're wrong!," she shouted jumping up. "YOU'RE WRONG! You're always wrong about everything!," she insisted screaming at the top of her lungs. "He'll wake up, any second now! He'll get better and he won't die!! I won't let him," she shrieked.

"Kat!," Jack shouted grabbing her arms and trying to calm her down.

"You're wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!," she screeched, punching him with each resounding wrong. Punching him viciously until finally she collapsed into his arms.

"It's okay, it's all going to be alright now," he swallowed hard and held her close. "Daddy's here," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "It's alright now, daddy's got you." Jack looked up towards the heavens for some sort of sign as he held his little girl in his arms. Finally he tried to lead her back to her bunk.

"No!," she said sitting down by Sawyer. "I won't leave him, from now on I'll always be there when he needs me." Jack nodded and bent over to kiss the top of her head. He left her there with Sawyer, praying that somehow what he'd said had been enough. "You'll get better," Kat whispered to Sawyer as she held his hand in both of hers. "This is all my fault. I promise that if you pull through this, I'll never abandon you again." Once again Kat felt the darkness of the room surround her. Once again she was alone.

Author's Note: Okay did you guys like it, hate it? What?! Tell me your thoughts people, it is two seconds out of your lives to review.


	26. Chapter 26

Sea of Sirens

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own pirates. **GASP**

A/N: Okay sorry about the cliffhanger, you know me. It entertains me. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I love it when people do. So drop me a review tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, tell me if you couldn't care less. I love reviews however they come. LOL here's the next chapter.

For the next three days Kat stayed by Sawyer's side and virtually never left it. She would sit him up and give him water by dumping it down his throat. Never in her life had she been more worried. However her watch over Sawyer was not to last, because on her fourth day out of the jail cell action and adventure entered her life once again.

"Kat, get up here!," cried Alex.

"Leave me alone," called Kat.

"No we're in some serious trouble, we need you now!" Regretfully Kat got up and walked to the deck slowly. When she got there she gasped to see a deck full of sirens and men chasing them. Their perfect bodies were rippling like they were spirits of the water, consumed and made of it. Elizabeth and Alex were doing their best to help the men and pull them back from the edges.

"William Turner!," shouted Elizabeth pulling at his arm. "Get back here! So help me if you don't get back here," she said tugging on his arm as he puckered his lips towards the siren. "Will!" Kat saw this and quickly picked up an oar from the set of longboats.

"Let me do it!," Kat cried. Elizabeth immediately let go of Will and Kat smacked him in the face with the oar and knocked him out cold. Katarina turned around and held the oar tight. She knocked out Gibs, Pintel, and Ragetti all in a row.

"So that's it then, we're just going to knock their brains in?," Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"You got a better plan?," asked Kat as she smacked Carl. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and picked up an oar before starting to smack at the men as Alex drug them over to the masts and tied them up. Then with a smile of great pleasure on her face Elizabeth knocked Jack out cold.

"Hey!," shouted Kat angrily.

"What?!," Elizabeth asked confused.

"I wanted to hit him," Kat wined.

"Well go ahead, he can't feel it!" So Kat shrugged and smacked him in the face.

"Oops, didn't mean to hit you that hard," said Kat rather enjoying herself. Alex drug his body backwards and waved the smell of alcohol breath from her face.

"He's drunk," said Alex laughing "completely and totally hammered!"

"Wait! If Jack's there then who's steering the..." Kat answered her own question by rushing to the previously unoccupied helm. She grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply giving the whole ship a lurch.

"Do you know what you're doing?," asked Elizabeth regaining her balance.

"Not a clue!"

"Just try not to get us all killed," Elizabeth shouted.

"Can't make any promises," Kat said.

"Oh that's very reassuring!," shouted Alex sarcastically.

"Are the sails fully deployed?"

"Aye," said Elizabeth smacking another man.

"Good. We need to get out of here and quick!" Kat did her best to steer the ship through the jagged passage. Every once and a while she would hit something but it would be to small an impact to cause damage. Then there was a huge lurch and Kat knew there had been damage done. She looked to her left and winced as she saw the helm railing laying in shatters on the deck. "Oh Jack's gonna kill me!," she said gripping the wheel. Kat gave a sharp turn on it and they were once again in open water. The wind picked up and they went flying out of the sea of sirens. After that the men started walking up and Alex untied them all.

"Elizabeth what happened?," asked Will walking over to her. Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest in a huff. "What?" Jack stood up and walked over to Katarina.

"Let me guess, the sea of sirens?," he asked.

"You are correct sir!," said Kat stepping aside so he could have the wheel.

"No keep going, you're doing fine," he said. She nodded to the left and Jack noticed the rail. Jack shook his head and looked at her slowly. "Gimme the wheel." Kat nodded and stepped back. "Thank you."

"Katarina went down below and once again sat on Sawyer's bed. She told him about the incident even though she was aware he couldn't hear her. Kat always did this, told about what was going on. She had washed his shirt so the bloodstains were gone, which was an interesting task to accomplish without soap. Anything she had done for him though she had done right by his side. As wrong as she knew it was she thought not leaving him would make it better. Her state of mind was telling her that if she didn't abandon him he wouldn't leave her.


	27. Chapter 27

Sawyer's Fate

Disclaimer: Okay. I have decided to try my hand at being a newspaper journalist. Check it out, EXTRA EXTRA, read all about it! I don't own pirates of the caribbean!! lol, okay so maybe i'm not a newspaper journalist, but I thought it was a cute way to do a disclaimer.

A/N: Alright, this is the moment of all moments, this is the epic of all epics. Okay, so I'm being overly dramatic but this is the chapter in which you find out what our dear darlingest Sawyer is in for. So anyway, read on if you want to know, Sawyer's fate.

Katarina looked at Sawyer passionately, it was near midnight. _Five days, _Kat thought as she touched his face gently. _He's been like this for five days now. _Kat knew he wasn't dead, but how long before the men gave up on having dead weight on board? _How many days longer, _she wondered _until they give up on him? And more importantly, _she thought, _how many days until I do the same? _Katarina shook her head viciously and scolded herself for even considering abandoning Sawyer. She reached out and held his hand in hers. Kat kept pleading with him silently_ wake up, wake up...wake up!_ Kat wanted nothing more than for him to open his eyes and say hello. Wanted nothing more then for him to be okay.

"Sawyer," she whispered to him. "Please," she pleaded quietly "please wake up."

"So how long do you keep doing that before you realize it doesn't help?," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me?," Kat asked bitterly. Elizabeth sat down next to Kat on the floor and smiled at her weakly.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Elizabeth said "but it seems to be that I'm the only one who has common sense aboard this vessel." Kat glared slightly at Elizabeth before stroking Sawyer's hand and muttering numbly.

"I'll take that as an insult."

"As well you should," Elizabeth said. Kat snapped coldly to face her and her eyes narrowed to the point that they formed nothing more than deadly blue slits.

"What do you want from me?," Kat said darkly.

"I'm worried about you Kat," Elizabeth said.

"Worried about me?!," she said rounding on her.

"It's pointless," Elizabeth sighed. "Are you deaf or clueless? Did you hear what Jack said, fa-tal," she said slowly. "That means he's not waking up." Kat turned her back coldly on Elizabeth and began stroking Sawyer's hand yet again. "Kat," she said laying a hand on Kat's shoulder. "It's not healthy. Nearly six days now, and you've left once in all of it. How much sleep have you had since he got shot Kat?" Katarina looked at Elizabeth, not wanting to divulge this information. Finally Kat sighed and turned her attention back to Sawyer.

"Twelve hours," she muttered.

"IN FIVE DAYS?!," Elizabeth cried.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!," Kat cried.

"But Kat that's crazy! How can you sit here and run yourself raged, I mean," Elizabeth sighed. "Kat, a little crush is not worth this." Kat sighed irritably and attempted to explain it to Elizabeth.

"It's more," Kat said with a sigh "than a little crush."

"Kat you're thirteen, a little crush is all you know how to do!"

"No," Kat said loudly "it's not." Kat looked at Sawyer's unconscious form, she brought his hand up to her lips slowly and choked back tears. "I love him," she whispered.

"Kat, regardless of what you're feeling, sitting around and-"

"If it was Will would it change your opinion?," Kat said coldly.

"What?!," Elizabeth said.

"If Will was shot, and there was a chance, the slightest possibility he'd wake up, would you still think it's ridiculous? If it was your guy, if you were me, would it all be worth it?" Elizabeth flipped her mouth open and shut trying to come up with something to say. "Exactly," Kat said. "Because you know as well as I do, that when there's someone you really care about," Kat said slowly. She looked at the ceiling to keep the tears from leaking from her eyes. "When there's someone you really...love, their life, is more important than your own." Elizabeth was truly at a loss for words. Kat was no longer paying attention to her, her eyes had returned to Sawyer. So with a silent defeat, Elizabeth pushed herself to her feet and walked out.

It was in silence Kat watched Sawyer's face as the ship's bell signaled midnight. His face remained peaceful, not moving as moonlight poured through the grates above and illuminated it. Katarina closed both her hands around Sawyer's again pleading with him silently.

"C'mon," she said quietly as she gave his hand a light shake "wake up." She looked at him for any signs of recognition. "Wake up," she said quietly. "Wake up!," she cried. Suddenly her hand moved to her mouth in shock.

"You could say please," a voice groaned.

"Sawyer!," shouted Katarina giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too," he grunted. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You scared me so bad," she whispered, suddenly her voice became hard. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Yeah," he whispered sarcastically "cuz' I chose to take a gunshot to the chest."

"There's the Sawyer I know and love," she said smiling. Relief flooded over her, he was going to be okay.

"Never left. How long was I out?" His voice was hoarse from lack of use, but he was alright.

"Five days," she said gently.

"You're kidding! What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," she said.

"You look tired," he whispered.

"I've had about twelve hours of sleep in the past five days," she said quietly.

"Why would you do that to yourself?," he asked alarmed.

"Because," she said choking back tears "I wasn't going to abandon you again. Sawyer I'm sorry."

"For?," he asked.

"It's my fault you got shot."

"No," he said as strongly as he could. He reached a hand up and lay it on her face "not your fault Kat. It wasn't your fault."

"I should've been there when you called for me!," she choked.

"You were in jail!," he said. "There wasn't a way in heaven or earth you could've-"

"Doesn't matter," she said shaking her head.

"I don't blame you," he said placing a hand on her cheek.

"You need to rest," she said sliding his hand off her cheek and getting up. Sawyer nodded and rolled over. Now Katarina, not bothering to tell him he was in her bunk, climbed onto the top bunk, and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day she didn't wake up until 9:30 which is sleeping in late from how early she usually woke up on Jack's ship. Sawyer was already awake but he couldn't sit up on his own. So Kat helped him sit up and eat.

After about a week he was back to his old self although he had to lean on Kat to walk around and couldn't go back to work.

"You don't have to do this for me," said Sawyer walking with Kat on deck one day.

"I want to," said Kat holding tighter to his arm. This was how they always walked h, his arm on her shoulder and her arm around his waist, limping around slowly.

"Yeah, but you do have a life outside helping me hobble around. That and its kind of making me feel useless."

"Well," she said through gritted teeth. "Would you rather feel useless or tear a vital organ open and die?"

"When you put it like that," Sawyer grunted as they inched forward.

" I know," Kat laughed "I sound really pessimistic."

"What?," he said.

"It means dark, sad."

"Oh," Sawyer said as they hobbled to the side of the deck where she let him go and he leaned on the edge.

"There," Kat gasped leaning next to him.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled and laughed as he gave her a small shove.

"No problem," she said.

"I really do appreciate it," he said meekly. "Your helping me out like this." Kat smiled weakly at him. Meekness wasn't in his personality at all, it wasn't like Sawyer. But since the accident he'd seemed slightly apprehensive maybe even cautious.

"Well," she sighed. "It was my fault you got hurt."

"Will you stop saying that?," he said annoyed. "I told you I don't blame you."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that it was my fault." Sawyer placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Don't you ever, not even for a second blame yourself. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. If anything it was _my _fault for being so stupid." Katarina nodded at him and smiled.

"Okay," she said. And for the first time in a while she had a moment of absolute peace. For one second there wasn't any turmoil around her. Just for that one second she felt safe. At that brief moment in time, Katarina Sparrow, didn't feel alone.

A/N: Okay I know Elizabeth seemed a little out of character but when it's looked at in perspective she was the logical one. Lol, tell me what you thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Beckett and Norrington

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. (gasp, there's the shocker of the year).

A/N: Okay so here's where we get an insight as to what our lovely friends Beckett and Norrington are up to. (lol i told you this wouldn't match up with AWE). And to all my American readers, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! Lol, now on with the story.

"Commodore, the sails are fully deployed."

"Very good," said Commodore James Norrington. He stood proudly, hands held behind his back as he looked off the bow of the _Dauntless. _His head was held high, this was what he loved most. Being treated with respect, and chasing after pirates.

"You look particularly happy," said Cuttler Beckett standing with equal pride to Norrington's left.

"You have no idea," said Norrington smiling. He was indeed particularly happy that day, and why wouldn't he be. Commodore James Norrington had gone from a lowlife to a member of the British Military in less than twenty seconds. All it had taken was giving Davy Jones' heart to Beckett. Even now he was chasing after his two worst enemies and his ex-fiance. They could see land in the distance and it couldn't be more than two days now. He was going to obtain the Box of Mysteries and destroy all traces of pirates from the caribbean.

Cuttler Beckett was feeling an equal amount of joy as land approached. However his was for a completely different reason. He was going to get revenge on Will and Elizabeth, whom he had come to hate with every part of his being. Beckett planned to do this by taking away the one thing they held more dear than life itself, their daughter. So as the land approached in the distance they both stood with heads held high and hands behind their backs with all the pride in the world.

"So just how do you propose we go about this?," Norrington asked watching the fast approaching land.

"Easy, we get the box into our hands and wait for them to arrive. You can get rid of Jack," he stopped with a cruel smile "and I can get rid of Alexandria. Honestly I can not wait to see the look on Turner's face when he sees his precious daughter die."

"That's very bleak," Norrington commented. "Very bleak indeed."

"What is it that you plan to give up as the thing you love most?," Beckett asked curiously.

"I have nothing, love no one. Therefore, I need not worry about this."

"Your position in the navy?," Beckett inquired.

"I'll get it back as soon as I kill Jack," said Norrington looking confidently at Beckett.

"Ah," said Beckett raising his eyebrows.

"And you? What is it you intend to sacrifice?"

"The only thing I love is something the box can not take away," he said. Norrington smirked at Beckett as he laughed.

"Commodore! We're coming up on a reef!," a sailor called to him.

"Then steer clear of it, is that so hard to understand? Don't bother me unless it's an emergency! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Very forceful," Beckett commented quaintly.

"Yes, I rather think I'm going to like being in power."


	29. Chapter 29

The Turner Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.

A/N: **READ THIS!! IMPORTANT!!**Well, this is one of my most loyally reviewed stories so I have updated yet again. Okay, now this will once again be a chapter that features a horrific battle. I'm talking really stomach turning description. So if you are the queasy kind who doesn't like blood and guts, DON'T READ BETWEEN THE X'S. But be warned if you don't you'll miss most of the chapter. And a vital part of the story for that matter.I felt it only fair to warn you. Sorry I have to throw in so much blood in guts but is it really battle without gore? Okay, that's all I've got to say. OH! And if you like this story, check out a poem I put up called _Bird's Eye View_ which is a really cool poem from the POV of Elizabeth Swann.

"How you feeling?," said Alex to Sawyer. She was sitting next to him on the bed. She hadn't heard much on how he was. Alex herself had hurt her leg in battle and had been laid up in her bunk for the better part of a week.

"Better," said Sawyer smiling. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts worse than anything!"

"Sorry to hear that," Sawyer mumbled awkwardly. "You ever been injured before?"

"Not really," Alex said, elevating her leg and facing him. "Mom and Dad kind of kept me sheltered. I always loved the sea, but sailing was out of the question. Dad always wanted me to sail but mom wouldn't hear of it. She always told me the ocean was dangerous, too dangerous for me," Alex muttered bitterly.

"I never pictured you as the adventurous type. Back in Port Royal you always seemed very ladylike." Alex beamed at him as she leaned back a bit.

"Well that's just the thing isn't it? Mom, myself, even Kat. Seems to me the more harmless we look, the more dangerous we become. Like a blood red rose." Sawyer was smirking at Alex's observation when suddenly there was a huge lurch that sent Sawyer to the floor.

"Son of a-" he smacked his hand down and stood up slowly. "Alex help me!" Alex got to her own feet and hobbled to him. She helped him back across to the bunk. They sat there, completely aware of what was going on. There was a battle on deck and they could do nothing to save themselves. All Sawyer could think as he sat there uselessly was _Lord on high, help Kat! _From the bunkroom cannon fire could be heard, erupting like a great volcano. The sounds of gunshots and swords were almost too much to bear. Unearthly cries were coming from those already hit and still they could not help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on deck Kat was both witnessing and taking part in a battle more bloody than most of the men had ever seen. Her cutlass went up against man after man, cutting them down ruthlessly. She could do nothing, this was a kill or be killed battle. One where it was every man for themselves. Kat watched in horror as blood gushed from the open wounds of those lying on deck, some dead, some dying. Some of them were so bad that it painted the whole deck a new shade of red. _Clang, clang, swoosh, _another man fell at Kat's blade. She had no time to observe how her fellow crew members were doing, she could only protect herself against the members of the other ship. Dressed in British Navy Uniforms they came, hundreds upon hundreds of them it seemed. She heard another slash, another scream, another death. Kat was astonished when one of the next gunshots she heard landed in her shoulder. Shrieking she backed up in pain. However she didn't have time to worry about it. Gritting her teeth, she rushed back into battle.

Down below Sawyer heard Kat's recognizable scream and could not allow himself to sit still any longer. He steadied himself on his feet and started towards the stairs, his chest throbbing with every step.

"Where are you going?!," demanded Alex.

"To save Kat!"

"You're injured!," she shouted over the roar of the battle.

"Injured, not dead," he snapped. So as Alex watched in gaunt shock he hobbled up the stairs and got out of the bunkroom. He drew his sword and started towards the battle. Kat took a man down and turned in time to see someone coming for Sawyer.

"NO!," she screeched blocking his blow. She clashed swords with him furiously. Then in an absolute fit of rage and desperation she drove her sword into his stomach. Blood spewed from the wound and he was dead long before he hit the ground. As she yanked out her sword his very guts clung to it and she had to yank them off. Grimacing, she rushed back to Sawyer. "What are you thinking! Why would you come up here?!," she screamed at him.

"I heard you scream and wanted to help!"

"Damnit Sawyer, I'm Katarina Sparrow! _The _Black Kat! I'm not a damsel in distress that needs rescuing! Now get back down where you're safe!"

"Kat," he started, trying to find an excuse to stay with her.

"NO!," she cried. "One of your injuries has been my fault already," she said with delicate tears rimming her eyes. "Don't make your death my fault too!" She looked upward so that the tears wouldn't fall and when she looked back Sawyer was gone. With a bit of relief she turned furiously back to battle and took on more men than she could count. Too many people around her fell, too many she knew. However for every crewman of the _Pearl _that would fall, Katarina would take out three more. Soon Kat was fighting against a man too skilled for her to beat. She fought with all the determination in the world but he fought two times harder. He was young, not more than sixteen, but he had skill. With one graceful swoop he knocked Katarina to the deck and sent her sword flying through the air. He was quick but she was quicker, she ripped the pistol from her boot. The boy lunged at her, stabbing viciously as she rolled just out of the way. Having no choice she pulled the trigger, three times. It only fired one bullet but she was sure she had killed him twice before he hit the ground.

Kat was too sick to get up, so she just sat there, gulping in deep lungfuls of air that smelled of rotting flesh. The battle continued around her but her very hand shook as she stared at the gun. Katarina soon realized why this had shaken her up. Just like the first man she had killed, she had seen this man's face. Seen his mouth go open and puke up blood, seen his eyeballs become glazed and lifeless. She had seen his agony and pain. For the first time since her events in Tortuga, she had seen a man die. She just sat there and didn't move, hardly drew a breath until the battle was over. Till the last man had fallen, and it was all over.

"Kat," said Jack placing a hand on her shaking and bloody shoulder. She looked up at him on the verge of tears.

"I killed him!," she said shaking harder.

"It's certainly not your first time," he said confused.

"I saw it, saw him, saw death." Jack nodded, now understanding his daughter's problem.

"You saw his face." Kat nodded and shook even more violently. She looked around her and completely could not stand the sight. Men lay scattered so thick a fly could not find a spot of bare deck. Some that were injured rolled over and threw up a combination of water, blood, and whatever they'd last had to eat. Some men hollered and yelled and screamed, unable to heal the sickening pain. One man was shot in the stomach, blood gushing and spewing from him. He was still alive! A few men had been slit by the throat and there tracheas were dangling out of their necks. The deck was swimming in blood so that even her knees were completely submerged as she sat pretzel style on the deck. Absolutely sickened she jumped to her feet. Kat walked across the deck and shuttered as she found her sword. Kat began to shake violently as she recased it. And suddenly, she couldn't take it. Kat leaned over the side of the ship and puked, puked till she was empty, and then puked even more. Jack came over and she leaned on him unsteadily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Some excuse for a pirate I am!," Kat said standing herself straight up.

"You're a great pirate," Jack said trying to reassure her.

"Oh don't flatter me. Do you think Anne Bonney or Mary Read ever cringed at murder?"

"They weren't thirteen," he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Jack said sternly. "You're strong Kat. Stronger than even I was at your age! And Kat, you're hurt!," he said suddenly, grabbing her arm. (If you didn't read the battle, she was shot in the shoulder.)

"I'm fine," she insisted ripping her arm away from him. "Anybody left?"

"We didn't lose anybody important." Kat nodded slowly.

"Let's dump these bodies," she said "I can't look at this anymore."

"Alrigh men! Get these bodies off deck and clean this up!" So they started picking up body after body and dumping them into the ocean. None of the injured were alive by the time they were reached. After an hour the deck was clear of all bodies. Then the men started picking up buckets to bail blood off the deck but Kat stopped them.

"NO!," she cried. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "I want to do it...all of it!"

"Kat, are you out of your mind?," Gibbs said cautiously.

"No. I just...want to do it. I can't explain, just please let me do it." The men shrugged and dropped the buckets into the pool of blood that covered the deck. Then they all left, where they went Kat couldn't care less. Kat slowly began bailing blood out of the deck. _Sharks'll be following us for days, _she thought. Then she scrubbed at the deck, ridding it of it's red color. As Kat scrubbed about the helm Jack looked at her.

"You okay?"

"No," she grunted "but I'll get over it."

"How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts, but I'll get over it."

"You're oftly quiet today," he observed.

"Just a little stunned speechless is all." The moon had risen high before Kat finally finished and went down to the bunkroom. She knew she should apologize to Sawyer but he was already asleep. So with a heavy sigh she climbed into bed, and slept.

The next morning she was up bright and early. She swung down off the top bunk and landed with a thud on the floor. Quickly she yanked on her boots and started up the stairs. Kat stepped out into the bright morning sun, the spray of clean sea air hitting her face. She breathed it in, the clean, the warmth, the good. She ran right up to the other side of the deck and balanced herself precariously in the riggings as she looked out to sea. Kat was not the only early riser that day though.

"Will, I don't like this at all," Elizabeth said quietly in the bunkroom.

"I know, just wait it out, we'll be there soon."

"You've been saying that for the better part of two months," she hissed back.

"It can't be more than a day or two," said Will.

"It couldn't have been more than a day or two a week ago!"

"Yes but this time I mean it," he said.

"You meant it then too," she grumbled. "We never should've trusted Jack!"

"What choice did we have?!," Will said annoyed.

"I don't know. Something, someone, _anyone _but Jack."

"Would you rather see Alex dead?!," Will asked, his voice rising.

"I'd rather not be here."

"Well you are so let it go," he said quietly.

"Let it go?! Will, have you completely forgotten why we're here?! Right now, as we speak, there is a British Naval ship coming to kill our daughter!"

"How could I forget?! Elizabeth," he said gently, holding her in his arms. "We have no choice but to find this box."

"And once we get there?," she murmured.

"I give up my true love," he said, his voice gently wavering. "I give up being with you."

A/N: **Read this!! **Hey everybody. For those of you who didn't read between the X's, if you want to know what happened but don't want the blood and gore, PM me or mention it in the review. I'll send you the battle without the blood and such. At any rate, please read and review. Thanks to those who have stuck with me so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Land Ho

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates.

A/N: Another chapter, not much but essential. In this chapter my line of X's represents a time lapse.

Kat sat on those ropes staring at the sea. _This was it, _she thought, _why I came out here. Not this blood and guts battle, no, I came for the adventure. I came for the sea. _However Kat's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Kat get down here and talk to me."

"I don't take orders from anybody," she called climbing down from the riggings. "I'm only coming down because I want to," she cried defiantly as she landed nimbly before Sawyer.

"Oh sure."

"I am, and I see you're feeling better."

"Not by that much," he said leaning towards her. She smiled and helped him a bit.

"You frightened me so bad yesterday in battle."

"I scared you? You scared me!," he cried.

"I'm sorry, what would you have done had you been shot."

"Apparently I would've lie down in a bed unconscious with you fretting over me," he said smiling.

"Well I scream," she said smiling.

"Will you waddle me down for breakfast?," he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sea turtle again, _thought Kat as she chewed the questionable bit of meat in her stew that night at dinner. All in all things were entirely too calm aboard now. However no sooner had that thought crossed her mind than thundering footsteps resounded down the stairs.

"Where's Kat?," shouted Alex breathing heavily.

"Right here," said Kat standing up "what's wrong?"

"It's land, Kat we've seen land!" Katarina flew from her seat, across the room, and up the stairs to the deck.

"Where's my father?," asked Kat stepping into the cool dusky air.

"At the helm!," shouted Alex as Kat raced to the spar deck where Will and Elizabeth were already on Jack's left.

"Let me see your glass," said Kat as she squinted at the land in the distance. Jack handed her his spy glass and she peered through it to see, much clearer, the fast approaching land. "That's the Isla Garta?"

"That's the Isla Garta," said Jack taking his glass back from her. (FYI I highly doubt the Isla Garta is real, mainly because I made it up. Therefore odds are it doesn't exist.)

"Can't you make this wretched thing go any faster?!," said Elizabeth annoyed.

"You think you could do a better job?," asked Jack angrily.

"All hands on deck, fully deploy sails!," shouted Elizabeth.

"Why that little-"

"Jack!," Will said warningly.

:Look William you had better get that bonny lass of yours under control and I mean NOW!" Then Jack turned to Kat. "In my cabin under my desk there is a lose floorboard," he whispered handing her a key. "Inside is a small chest, bring me it's contents but I need you to remain unseen." Kat nodded and rushed off the helm, unnoticed to the now heavily working crew.

Somehow the room looked different without Jack sitting at his chair. It seemed, dead, lifeless. But Katarina didn't have time to contemplate this. She rushed to his deck and started stomping on the floor boards beneath it, none of them sounded hollow. So she bent down on her knees and tried to lift them, none of them would move. She rocked back on her heels and stared at them trying to figure out how to move them. Then she realized what jack had meant, she backed up and lifted up at a crack in the floor and sure enough an entire square of floorboards beneath Jack's desk moved. Katarina saw beneath it a large trunk one that took up the entire space, it was completely flat on top. She pushed the key into the lock and turned. The front of the chest was covered in bars that flew to either side . Now she lifted the lid and at first thought there was nothing inside. Then in the corner she saw another little box. She picked it up, slid it inside her pocket and shut the box before finally replacing the floorboards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here," Katarina said slipping Jack the box.

"Good girl," he said tucking away the box "now take the wheel!"

"What?!"

"I have to go do something, take the wheel."

"Where are you going?!," she called. But he was already gone and her voice was lost in the orders being shouted. She held the wheel steady and kept the _Pearl _heading for the island. Steering the ship towards the island reminded her a lot of the first time she boarded Jack's ship, unaware of her fate, as she approached a great looming figure in the distance.

TADA!! Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

The Isla Garta

Discalimer: Wow, here's the biggest news to ever hit the world, I don't own pirates.

A/N: A new chapter, really sad. I'm sorry if everything's so somber right now, but I think there's a real testament to Kat's character in these moments. Please bare with me it gets better in the end. And also, please review.

On the other side of the island Beckett and Norrington were making adjustments to drop anchor, they had just hit the shallows.

"Drop anchor! Secure all sails, get ready to go ashore!," shouted Norrington as he looked at the lush island.

"This will be the beginning of the end," Beckett said smugly behind him.

"Indeed."

They boarded the long boats and started rowing towards the shore. It was only a few of them so they could move faster to get across the island. They rowed slowly across the open water and hit the beach by nightfall. Against their better judgment Beckett and Norrington decided to camp there on the beach until morning because as far as they were concerned, Will and Elizabeth were nowhere near that island. In fact as they lay down to sleep that night they were blissfully unaware that the _Pearl _was a day's trip away.

Indeed as night set over the Caribbean like a great black blanket being pulled across the sky, Katarina steadily steered the _Pearl _towards the island. Jack still didn't come back and Katarina didn't care, she was steering the _Pearl, _THE _Black Pearl, _and that was a dream come true. The crew had finished and were now down below, only Will and Elizabeth remained. They were talking in hushed tones and facing the ocean.

"I told you we would get there," said Will smiling.

"I always knew we would, the question is are we here in time?"

"We're here in plenty of time. Trust me," Will said.

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth said tearing up "we won't be together much longer."

"Don't count on us being apart just yet. I have a plan," Will said.

"How could you possibly-"

"It has to do with Kat...and Jack."

"Again with trusting Jack?!" Will shook his head and looked towards the helm at Katarina.

"This time...we're trusting his daughter." Elizabeth looked at will in surprise.

"What?," she asked confused.

"Come with me," he said as Jack came to the deck "Jack needs to talk with Kat."

"How do you-"

"Just come on," Will said pulling her away. Katarina stood steady at the wheel as Jack walked to the helm.

"Thank God for small miracles," said Jack smiling "you've been steering the _Pearl _for over an hour and she's still in one piece."

"You expected anything less?," Kat asked smiling.

"Well after your last captaining adventure..."

"Hey! That's not fair, who was the one being seduced by a siren?!"

"Alright, you've got me there." They both laughed a bit and Jack paused for a moment while looking for the right words. "Kat...I have a...um...a task, for you to do."

"Let me guess, give you the wheel?," she asked.

"No actually, this has to do with Alex."

"Alex?"

"Yes," Jack said "and her parents."

"What do I have to do with any of them?," Kat asked.

"Do you realize what's going on with their family?," Jack said gently.

"I know Alex is in trouble, and this box is going to save her."

"Do you know what Will and Elizabeth are going to have to go through to save her?" Kat shook her head, still not clear on what her father's point was. "They'll be separated Kat." She quirked an eyebrow and he paused before saying "Forever." Kat yanked her head up and stared at her dad in shock. "Elizabeth," he said slowly "will stay with Alex, but Will will never see either of them again."

"But...what does that have to do with me?"

"You can stop it, and save them."

"How in the world can I do that?!," she asked.

"Kat," he said turning to face her "I have no right to ask you this, but I can't let them be separated like that. It takes a huge sacrifice on your part." Now Jack pulled out the little box Kat had given him earlier from his pocket. He opened it and there was a wrapped package. When he pulled away the paper it revealed a gold heart shaped locket that had an oval indent in the middle. "The box of mysteries is a device that has many secrets. Usually the box opens from the top, it'll take away what you love most, and gives you what you want most at the time. However when your locket and mine are combined and placed in the indent on the box, some things change. True it'll give you what you want, and take what you love most, but you only lose what you love most temporarily."

"So...you want my locket?," Kat asked confused.

"I want you to be the one to give up the thing you love most." Katarina's eyes went wide, her mouth went dry, she couldn't have heard him right. Her stomach felt like it was in her shoes as she tried to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"NO! I won't do it, I won't! I won't go back to 2007, I won't do it!! I can't leave you!"

"Then it'll take Sawyer!" Kat stopped ranting and just stared at him.

"W-what?"

"You and I," he said gently "both know that you love that boy more than you love me. So it'll take Sawyer. He won't be able to leave the island. If you use the lockets he'll be able to leave eventually, but with the way that box works, you'll probably never see him again." Jack's words were slow and even, each stabbing deeper into Kat's heart.

"How can you...how can you ask me to do this? How can you stand there with a straight face...and ask me to never see him again?," she asked incredulously. "I've done so much for you, I've done everything, EVERYTHING you've ever asked," she said, her voice rising. "I've worked myself to death for you. I've sat in a jail cell. I've been injured. I left the life I had, my family, my friends, all for you! Because I wanted to Jack, because you meant that much to me! And after all I've done for you, you can still stand there and ask me to do that!"

"Kat," he said gently "I know I have no right but I can't separate Will from the person he loves."

"No but you can do it to your own daughter!," she cried furiously leaving the deck and going to the bunkroom. Sawyer was sitting on his bunk staring at the ceiling. "I need to talk to you," she said swinging on to his bunk. And with a very solemn face she revealed Jack's plan to him.

"How can he do this to us?!," he said when Kat finished.

"As much as this sucks, what choice do we have?"

"We have plenty of choice!," Sawyer shouted jumping off the bunk. He paced madly but didn't stop yelling.

"Sawyer be careful," Kat cried alarmed.

"I'm fine. We can tell him no! He has no right! NO right to ask this of us! No right at all!" Now Kat jumped down off the bunk and stood to the side as he continued to pace.

"Sawyer! You have to calm down!"

"I most certainly will not calm down! I will rant and rave like a lunatic thank you very much!!"

"We have to talk about this," she said gripping him by his shoulders " calmly and rationally."

"This is insane!," he said sinking down onto the floor and leaning his head on the bottom bunk.

"I know," said Kat sitting next to him. "But Sawyer, Jack said that it would only be temporary, at least you'll be alive!"

"I might as well be dead if I can't see you again!," he muttered morbidly.

"Don't talk like that!," she said alarmed. "Sawyer," she continued quietly "don't do this for Will and Elizabeth, do this for me," said Kat with her eyes cast to the floor. He gently lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"I'll find you, I won't let us be apart forever," he whispered. Kat nodded and smiled at him. Sawyer leaned in and kissed her slowly and she held onto that one gentle moment with him. Finally she pulled away a bit sadly.

"I have to go tell Jack," she whispered before quickly pulling away and leaving the room. Jack was standing at the wheel, but his stance was broken. The guilt from what he had asked of Kat was weighing heavily upon him now. Kat walked quietly up to him, unsure of what to say after her last big blow out.

"You cooled off?," he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I've talked to Sawyer," she said, her voice was breaking and barely above a whisper. "I've decided I'll do it," she said after a long pause.

"Why don't you go tell the news to Will and Elizabeth."

"The knew about this?," she asked shocked.

"Will's been looking for a way to save Alex and stay with Elizabeth. When I told him he had a way, he jumped at it."

"Well then I'll go tell them," she said, somewhat bitterly.

"They're in the dining room." Kat nodded and was halfway down the helm stairs when he called out to her. "Kat!" She turned to face him. "Thank you." Katarina simply nodded and went down into the darkness of the dining hall.

She slowed up on her way down the stairs and looked at poor Will's face. Alex and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seen but he sat there alone. His face, which was usually handsome as ever was now more drawn out. His beautiful, deep, inventive brown eyes were haunted and brimmed with tears. Katarina took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Will," she said gently sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hi Katarina," he said turning in his chair to face her. "I heard the disagreement you had with your father." This was indeed why Will was so upset. He had only heard Kat's blowout and not her agreeing to do it. As far as he was concerned, he would soon never see his family again. "Kat," he continued before she could respond to his precious comments "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even considered letting you take the fall for this."

"You were looking for a way to stay with you family. Not a person in the world can blame you for that."

"But asking you what we did was wrong!," Will said.

"Technically you didn't ask me."

"But I consented to it. That stupid idea of Jack's," he said bitterly.

"Will...that stupid idea worked."

"What?!," exclaimed Will in complete astonishment.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to let the box take Sawyer," she said steadily.

"Kat," he said obviously so grateful words could not describe it. "How can I...how can we...I mean this is just-"

"You're welcome," said Kat smiling.

"You're sure this is what you want," Will said.

"I don't want to, but I'm going to." For that small moment Will's tough bad boy edge broke and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you," he said sitting up and smiling bright. The look of hurt had disappeared from his face.

"Like I said, no big deal. Now go find Elizabeth and tell her the good news." With that Katarina went down to the bunkroom, and it took everything in her willpower to fight off tears as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning before sunrise when the light outside was still gray and dim, Beckett and Norrington picked up camp and led their small party through the woods.

"I don't care for the situation, we don't know where we're going or where this bloody box may be," said Norrington as he followed Murtog and Mullroy through the forest.

"Like I said it's nothing a little walk won't fix."

"Yes but the fact that this island is twice as big as any I've ever seen doesn't compliment the idea at all."

"It'll be worth it once we find the box," Beckett said.

"It had better be," said Norrington giving Beckett a small glare. He was just as excited as anybody to be looking for this box but if they didn't find it, angry would be an understatement to how he would feel. They cut through the thick underbrush for the better part of an hour and still they saw nothing, not a sign, not even the tiniest inkling of a box. Sweat dotted Norrington's face as he trapsed farther into the forest. "This is absolutely ludicrous," said Norrington annoyed.

"It's not ludicrous at all," said Beckett walking farther.

"Pointless then," muttered Norrington under his breath.

Meanwhile as the mid-day sun rose high over the sea, the _Black Pearl _herself prepared to dock on the island. Sweat poured off Kat's face as she helped drop anchor and get ready to go ashore. It was a good day, hot and crystal clear. The sea shone the clearest blue and the white sand of the beach had a beautiful contrast. Farther back they could see lush forests that stretched for miles across the massive island.

"Happy to see land again?," asked Jack from behind Kat as she looked at the island.

"Could be happier."

"Sawyer huh?," he asked.

"It's just that the more i think about it the more I realize...the closer we get to land, the closer I get to losing him."

"It's good of you to do it. I know there's nothing I can say to make it better, but this is great of you."

"Great like you?," she asked.

"Is that what you think I am Kat, great?" She nodded her head slowly. "You have a lot to learn."

"But all those stories! And you're always doing whatever it takes for you and you alone to survive. That's what I love about you Jack, you have the strength to push on where others would be a long time down. I mean the gunshots, the cutlass wounds. And the best part is, you taught me how to be strong...like you."

"True I'm physically strong, but that doesn't make a person great," Jack said.

"You're great in my eyes Jack, more than you'll ever know."

"Captain, we're ready to go ashore," Gibbs said cutting in. Jack sighed and turned to face the crew.

"Will, Elizabeth, Alex, Sawyer, and Kat will accompany me. The rest of you will wait for my signal."

"Jack, if the worst should happen?," Gibbs asked.

"The code," he said sternly. Now Gibbs looked at Katarina almost expecting to have to explain to her what they were talking about.

"The code means-" Gibbs said.

"The code means," she said cutting him off "that any man that falls behind is left behind and if you'd like me to quote the rest of it I will."

"Lord on high you are Jack's daughter!" Katarina turned smugly to Jack.

"I feel like we've been through this whole thing before." Jack smiled and shooed Gibbs away as they headed to the boats.

All too quickly they were rowing to shore in the small longboats. Kat sat next to Sawyer, Will and Elizabeth sat with Alex between them and Jack up ahead. Even though Kat was happy to finally be at the island, all her thoughts were on the fact that soon she would never see Sawyer again. She couldn't help looking at him differently now, like he was a dead man and as she approached the island, that was all she could think of him to be.


	32. Chapter 32

Take a Hike

Diclaimer: I feel it my duty to inform you I don't own pirates.

A/N: Another sad chapter. Please bare with me. I never realized until they put in the Reader Traffic that I had readers in other countries besides the U.S. So hi! To all my readers whether in the states or not. I'm glad you are enjoying it. So, as always. Read and Review.

The boat finally docked up on the beach, the white sand crunching beneath them. Will helped both Alex and Elizabeth out of the boat but Kat, Sawyer, and Jack just hopped out at random, none of them needing nor wanting any help. Katarina walked up the beach slowly then faster until she was running, no sprinting across the white sand. She didn't know why she was running, she just was. Then she was done, no longer running and she turned and walked back to them. She couldn't run away and she hadn't been trying to. But for those few blissful moments she had imagined she could outrun all her problems. Now she turned and faced them head on.

"You really are something," said Sawyer laughing at her.

"So I've been told." At this they both tossed back their heads and laughed. As they enjoyed these good times it just hurt her more because Katarina knew they would not last. In her heart she knew they would find the box at any second, to her every good time was her last. "So how do we find this box?," she asked bravely.

"We take a hike," said Will walking ahead. Katarina smiled, she should have expected this much. So the group ventured on in silence across the large clearing before them. Every once in a while Jack would stop, look at his compass and then suddenly change his direction. They followed him faithfully after all he had the compass.

"This certainly is taking a while," said Kat. Sweat was pouring off her and her mouth was completely dry.

"Have some patience love," said Jack turning his direction yet again. However Sawyer didn't pass this comment off so easily.

"Need a break Kat?"

"Sawyer please," she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just asking. Want some water?" Kat nodded at this and gratefully took a long drink from his canteen.

"Thanks," she said shoving it back at him.

"No problem," he said looking at her. She really didn't look so well at all. Her face was paled out and she had a completely fatigued look about her. "You sure you're alright?," he asked quietly. Katarina looked at him and her lips were curling into a smirk as she answered.

"Sawyer how many times do I have to tell you, I'm Katarina Sparrow!" They walked on laughing until they could laugh no more. Good times, that was what it was, good times. Like a story book, but this one's ending was looking bleak. This was Sawyer's new home, everybody knew it. Nobody doubted it in the slightest, but nobody was thinking about it more than Kat. He was the boy she loved, but more so her best friend and she couldn't believe that he'd soon be gone. When it was later in the day they stopped for a break. Katarina dropped off her feet and landed in the sand. She just sat there, unwilling to go any farther. Jack set down his compass and started walking towards the east side of the island.

"We'll continue on to the east," said Jack. Kat looked at his compass, it was pointing west.

"Um...Jack, that compass points west," she whispered.

"Look," he hissed. "I am buying you extra time with Sawyer, do not lead me to believe that is a mistake."

"Oh...right!" Now she smiled bright at him. "Thanks." He nodded and smiled, no one else had heard the conversation, and Kat was glad. If Will or more importantly Elizabeth found out Jack's butt would be cooked. Kat was dead sure that Elizabeth would kill him twice before he hit the ground. So Kat kept this small secret to herself and enjoyed the small favor.

While they sat there Kat talked with Sawyer and tried to make the good times last as long as possible. _They had better appreciate what I'm doing for them, _Kat thought _oh they had better! _But no matter what she thought, said, or did she knew this adventure would eventually come to a close. Kat was all too aware she would soon lose Sawyer. However to Kat's great misfortune she was not going to have as much extra time as she thought she would with Sawyer. For much to her disliking not too far off the entire party heard a gunshot ring out, which could mean only one thing, they had company.

"Change in plans, we move west and we move now!," said Jack in a hurry scrambling to his feet.

"West? Jack I thought you said we were moving east," said Elizabeth with rising suspicion.

"I did. And now we're moving west."

"Why you little...! You've been leading us the wrong way this whole bloody time, haven't you?!"

"Yup, that's pretty much the gist of it."

"JACK!" But before Elizabeth could tell him off he shut her up.

"Perhaps," he said rather loudly "you haven't realized that when we find this box of yours my daughter will be separated from Sawyer for more than likely forever! Is it even possible that this box is just on the other side of that hill?! Did it ever occur to you that with the huge sacrifice she's making you could've waited a little bit to buy her some extra time with him!! Well that doesn't matter because by the sound of it Beckett and Norrington are on this island and lord help us they're close! So you can just shut your mouth Mrs. Turner because believe it or not we are going right now to that bloody box of yours!!"

"Jack!," Kat had only meant to say her words in shock but she found herself screeching. "We can't! Not now...I mean-"

"I'm sorry love but we've got to go." And Katarina, without another word, followed her father towards the large hill on their left. Like a true pirate she took the captain's orders.


	33. Chapter 33

Lockets

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not ever own pirates.

A/N: READ THIS!! IMPORTANT! Well here's an action packed chapter. It's perfectly safe to read between the X's on this one, they're only there to signify a scene break. Anyway, thanks SO MUCH to everybody who's been reviewing. Keep it up. Now as always R&R.

_Lockets, _she thought as they reached the hill, _that's what it all boils down to. My locket that got me sent off the ship, my locket that allowed me to stay. What my locket represents that caused me to be in jail, which ultimately caused Sawyer's injury. And it is my locket now that will separate me from him completely. _

These thoughts circled Katarina's head and rammed her brain. Devoured all other thoughts until it was the only thing on her mind. Now, as she walked numbly towards the hill she wanted to destroy the cause of all her pain but she couldn't bring herself to do it. All too soon they reached the top of the large sand hill that dipped down into a flat plain below.

There, sitting in the middle of the plain was the box. Elizabeth cried out and ran down the hill. Will gave chase after here. He grabbed her from behind and held her back.

"Don't!" Elizabeth whipped around and faced her husband.

"Why?! It's right there!"

"If you touch that box you had best be ready to give up the thing you love most," Will said.

"What?!"

"Kat is the only one that can save Alex. Let her go to it," he said gently.

"But...I...oh...fine!," Elizabeth said in a huff.

Katarina walked slowly down the side of the hill. Sawyer followed her equally slow, neither of them wanted to get to that box. Neither one of them wanted to be separated, but they had made their choice, they couldn't turn away from it now. Jack stopped Katarina and handed her his locket. And then she started down the hill once again. _This can't be happening!, _she thought. Not only was she thinking it but she was screaming it in her mind. Her heart was hammering on her rib cage, reminding her that it was there and that it was about to be broken. But it was happening, and both she and Sawyer had come to a stop in front of the box. Katarina was reaching out gently to touch it now, that little wood box that would destroy her. Her mind was numb, her throat was dry. Her action's weren't her own now. She'd numbed herself so that she couldn't feel what she was doing. But she didn't dare shed a tear, didn't dare betray her frustration or her fear. She simply looked at Sawyer as her fingers reached forward.

"GET DOWN!," cried Will suddenly, taking Elizabeth to the ground as he ducked. Katarina whipped around to see a bullet go flying through the air as Beckett and Norrington and their party came down the hill after them. Katarina drew her sword and charged towards them all. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize when she had turned that she'd dropped the lockets. So as she charged into battle she was blissfully unaware that her entire chance to save both Sawyer and Alex's life was lying behind her in the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This is what it all comes down to, _Kat thought. _This is the last stand! _Nobody could stop Kat and if she could kill Beckett and Norrington that would be that. From behind her Elizabeth ran, sword raised. Will was moving nearly twice as fast as his wife. Katarina stopped for a second and looked at Elizabeth. She had such a fierce gleam in her eye. She was tired of laying low, she was ready to fight. Swords clashed in epic fury as each side went against the other. Both were more determined than ever before to win. Norrington side stepped battles with grace. He would have nobody but Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, it's been too long," he said.

"Not long enough I'm afraid." They dove into an epic swordfight. Blade against blade they went as the cold steel gleamed in the bright sunlight. Norrington knew this was it for him, the battle lines were clearly drawn. He would kill Jack or die trying. "You seem a little angry mate," Jack said coolly dodging another blow.

"You've destroyed my life and now I'm going to destroy you!" He dove in after Jack, not ready for idle conversation. Jack was not about to talk his way out of this one. But there was one thing Jack had that Norrington didn't...he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

While Norrington and Jack duked it out nearer the hill, everybody else were pitted against each other on the other side of the plain. Alex was starting into the battle but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Don't you even think it!! This is one battle I can't let you fight."

"I have to," Alex cried "We're outnumbered with me! Let alone without me!"

"Alex, everything we've done to save you has led to this. Do NOT throw that away!"

"Well I have to do something!," Alex cried. Elizabeth looked in distress from Alex to the fight and back again.

"Swear to me," Elizabeth said gravely "that you'll pull out if things get bad."

"I swear." Elizabeth nodded tearfully to her daughter.

"Then get out there and show them what a Turner is made of!" Alex smiled as she grabbed her sword and headed in to fight Murtog. He began to chuckle.

"What's this, they sent some little girl to fight me?"

"No," cried Alex "they sent a Turner!" She fought him and easily won. It didn't come to blood though, she beat him by punching him in the stomach. However the main battle was far from over. As everybody clashed swords and fired shots Will became more and more determined. He dove in after Beckett with more fury than ever before. Elizabeth tried her best to get in on it but she knew this was Will's fight. She settled for a lesser threat and went after Gillette.

"Well if it isn't the little mermaid," he said.

"Sorry but that princess is a pirate now!" So they dove in against each other, wanting to win but not wanting it to come to blood. They were probably the only ones, everyone else was clashing swords in a white hot blaze of fury. Probably the two best fights were that of Beckett and Will, and that of Norrington and Jack. Will was taking all out lunges at Becket, he moved from place to place on the hill. Determined only, to save his daughter's life.

"You can't win Turner!"

"That's where you're sadly mistaking." More fighting at this, it was a battle that would determine everything. They hated each other, you could see it in the way they fought. Kat couldn't completely understand this hate but she knew it was there. In epic fury the two moved with quick feet and harsh cuts of the blades. At that same moment Jack and Norrington had entered a sort of endless block.

Both men stood with their swords raised high above their heads, each trying to overpower the other. At that very moment Norrington somehow managed to knock Jack down. Katarina saw this and rushed to save her father. He was on the other side of the plain and she knew she couldn't reach him in time. Jack was quick though, too quick for Norrington, he rolled about and jumped back to his feet. However Jack's fall had left him swordless, for his had fallen a little ways behind Norrington. Katarina rushed towards him and scooped up his sword behind Norrington, still running.

"Jack!," she shouted throwing him back his sword. He caught it just in time to block one of Norrington's lunges.

"Kat, the lockets!," cried Jack as he once again fought Norrington. In this battle the hate was not so equal as it was only Norrington who wanted to kill Jack. Kat nodded her head and went to take the lockets off her neck. It was only then she realized they were gone.

"Jack, they're gone!"

"What?!"

"They must've fallen off when I turned to fight." These words were useless to say because Jack did not hear them, he and Norrington were too far away up the hill. She gave a frustrated grunt and re-cased her sword. Katarina looked at the ground around the box and felt ridiculous crawling on her hands and knees while the rest were locked in an epic battle between good and evil. Even in this case where the evil was the good. Katarina knew now that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to Sawyer. She had to end this battle now. Finally after what seemed like forever she found the lockets and shoved them into an indent in the box. "I want to save Alex's life from Beckett and Norrington!"

No sooner had Kat finished those words then the top of the box flipped open. Katarina turned to see one of the navy men standing behind her, he slashed at her and she felt the pain of steel on her right arm. For some reason that cut hurt worse than anything she'd ever experienced and she fell to the sand as the sounds of clanging swords faded away and the picture before her became jet black.


	34. Chapter 34

Separated

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. SHOCKER!

A/N: Okay this is the absolute saddest of all the chapters in here. Please R&R, as always.

Katarina's eyes fluttered open into the darkness of the bunkroom. However the only faces that met hers were that of Elizabeth, Will, and Jack. She sat herself bolt upright.

"Sawyer!," she cried. "Where is he?!"

"On the island," Jack replied as smoothly as possible.

"What?! Beckett, Norrington...the fight...what happened?" Katarina was speaking so quickly she didn't even finish her sentences.

"You saved us all," said Will "one more minute in that fight and I might have died."

"You saved Alex too," said Elizabeth.

"Like I said," Will said "you saved us all."

"What about the fight?!," Kat cried.

"When you used the box they got stuck on the island...along with Sawyer. Except those two are there for good," Will said.

Katarina couldn't take this, she rushed to the deck in disbelief. As she ran to the stern and looked at the coast shrinking into the distance, she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Sure enough, she could just barely see Sawyer sitting on the beach.

"Sawyer!!," she screamed. "SAWYER!!" It was no use, he couldn't hear her. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth watched the scene from behind her. Her screams were nearly unbearable to hear, of all the things they'd heard, nothing had ever sounded this anguished. "**SAWYER !!**" Katarina turned and looked at each of them, her heart feeling as though it'd been torn to shreds. This was too much for her, she fled to the bunk room. Katarina knew she'd never see Sawyer again, and it was too much. For the first time in the year since she had come aboard Jack's ship, Katarina buried her head in her pillow...and cried. Breaking Point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer looked painfully out at the horizon, he watched the _Pearl _shrink into the distance. Beckett and Norrington were nowhere to be seen and quite frankly he didn't care about them at all. He turned from the horizon, unable to bare the pain he was feeling. Mournfully he walked over to the box, the sand around it was the color of blood, Kat's blood. He had witnessed it all, seen her go to put the lockets in, seen the man sneak up on her and slice her arm. Seen her literally disappear along with the rest of his friends and seen the _Pearl _sail away. He had seen it all and had stood there helpless. Sawyer walked over to the box and looked at Kat's locket. A lump swelled in his throat and he had tears in his eyes. Being careful not to touch the box he took both the lockets out of the indent. He layed Kat's locket aside and opened Jack's, it held a picture of a little three year old girl. She was wearing her long blond hair in a small pony tail and she was wearing a long white dress. She was sitting in the lap of a woman wearing a burgundy dress with long blond locks resting gently on her shoulders. Both of the girls were wearing the same oval shaped locket with a Jolly Roger on the front. Sawyer smiled, it was Kat and her mom. He closed it and slid it in his pocket.

Now he picked up Katarina's locket. He held it delicately in his fingers like it was a precious treasure worth all the gold in the world. He closed the locket, kissed it, and closed his fist around it.

"I will find you Kat," he said. And once again he turned to watch the _Pearl _sail slowly into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until the next morning that Katarina stopped crying. She hadn't slept all night. Numbly she set up and wiped her eyes. She was shaking as if she was about to be sick. Nothing in all her life had ever affected her like this. It struck a wrong note that resounded through her to her very core. Finally she hiccuped and let a fresh batch of tears leak out of her eyes. At last she managed to stop the tears and sucked in air hard to keep herself together. She finally wrapped her mind around the fact that he was gone and no amount of tears would change that. With one last deep breath she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled from the bunk room towards the deck.

Katarina was surprised to find that it was Gibbs who stood at the helm. Slowly she walked towards him.

"Where's my dad?," she asked quietly.

"He went to his cabin last night and hasn't been out since."

"Why?!," Kat said shocked. "Is something wrong? Is he okay?!," she said distressed.

"There's nothing wrong lass. It was just, you practically killed him when you cried."

"What?," she said confused.

"Of all the things you'd been through on this ship you'd never shed a tear. You were tough to the core. As soon as he saw you sobbing, and screamin the little lad's name and all...it tore 'im up. I tried to talk to 'im and all he could say was 'Gibbs,' he said to me. He said 'I don't deserve a daughter like her. I don't deserve to even be around her'. And then he looked at me, and he was startin' to cry and he said 'This was going too far. I've never wanted to hurt her or see her hurt ever. That's why I've done everything I've ever done for her. I should've been able to see she loved that boy more than anything else. I should've left Will and Elizabeth to their little problems. I should've just let her be happy with him'. You know Miss Katarina, I think that Jack loves you more than anything else in the world. He never meant anything by what he did."

"I know," Kat said quietly. "I've got to go see him." Katarina turned numbly and started to walk away when Gibbs stopped her.

"You really were the only one who could've saved that family, you know that?" Katarina turned back to look at him. "All the rest of us on board, we're too numb to feel, let alone love. What you did was great of you Kat. It really was." Katarina nodded and smiled as she walked down the stairs and knocked on Jack's cabin door. There was a muffled reply in response to her knock. Kat composed herself as best she could before trying again.

"Leave me be!"

"Jack...it's Kat." There was a muffled thumping and then he answered the door. He let her in and Katarina had to gasp. The dark khol he usually had around his eyes was streaked and smudged. Something like those women in soap opera's that have mascara lines. "My God," she said breathlessly as she sat down next to him in front of his desk. "Were you crying?!" Jack nodded and another tiny tear rolled from his eye. Katarina reached up and wiped it away with her thumb.

"I shouldn't have the right to ask Kat," he began gently.

"Ask what?," she said shocked. "What the hell more could you possibly take from me?!" Jack looked like those words had been a dagger to his heart.

"Your forgiveness," he said quietly. Kat felt like an idiot for snapping so easily and threw her arms around him instantly.

"Oh Jack," she said into his shoulder. "Dad," she whispered. "I love you more than you'll ever know. There's nothing to forgive." He pulled her out of the hug and looked at her face gently.

"I don't deserve a daughter as good as you," he said. Kat grinned at him broadly.

"Well that makes us even then doesn't it?," she said quietly. "I don't deserve a dad as great as you."

A/N: Awwwww! Okay the next chapter will be my last so stay tuned for the final installment of this story. Please Review.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. I do however own Alex, Sawyer and of course, Katarina Sparrow.

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter in the adventures of the one and only Katarina Sparrow. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everybody who has read, reviewed, and added me to any favorites lists. I enjoyed and will continue to enjoy every minute of it. Now please read, the final chapter, of this story. R&R.

Katarina sat sipping a tankard of rum in The Faithful Bride, a bar in Tortuga she knew all too well. _Not bad, _she thought _not bad at all. _Katarina had grown into a beautiful twenty-three year old woman. She still wore her blond hair in a pony tail and still wore the hat she had bought as an ambitious thirteen year old girl. She still had the same sword, and her outfit hadn't changed much except that she'd got bigger and so had the clothes. That however, was the only thing about her that had remained the same. She was a captain now, of a large ship named _The Persevere. _No matter how she had tried she could not convince her father to part with the _Black Pearl. _So she had bought a new ship and sailed it happily.

Jack was still as mischievous as ever, but now being an aging captain who was over fifty he spent more of his time in his house by the sea in Tortuga. Much like Jack, Will and Elizabeth were back in their small cottage in Port Royal. Alex, however, sailed as Kat's first mate. Also in her crew were the prisoners from the _Pearl _and a few other friends she'd made through her teenage years.

Katarina couldn't be recognized if you looked at her at this precise moment in time for her hat was positioned in such a way that it shadowed her entire face. Now she couldn't help but smile as she listened to a man tell a story to a group gathered about him not two tables away.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," said the man to the other next to him.

"I would too!," the other insisted.

"Fine, I'll tell you. What would you say if I told you there is a pirate who rules the seven seas, who is so powerful she strikes fear into the hearts of men with her very name?"

"She?," the other man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never heard the legend of the Black Kat." At this a stranger listening to the story stopped drinking and looked at the man strangely. His shaggy black hair sat uncombed on his head. His tanned and wind beaten face was dotted with a few freckles. He looked no more than twenty-four. And hearing the name Black Kat snapped him to attention and he was now listening very intently to the conversation. "Saw her the other day I did," the man continued.

"You have not seen the Black Kat!"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me!" Suddenly the stranger with the black hair lept from his seat. He grabbed the man who had been telling the story and thrust him against the wall, holding him here so his feet dangled just above the ground.

"Where is she?!," he demanded. "Where is the girl? Where is the Black Kat?!" Before the man could answer two men tried to pull the stranger away from him. Naturally this started a huge bar-room brawl. Katarina had seen hardly any action all week and decided to get in on it. She drew her sword and dove into the crazy fight. Kat was fighting back to back with the stranger, then she turned and they fought each other. They had clashed swords above their swords against each other but he was soon overpowering her and pushing her towards the ground.

At this point Katarina was staring up into the man's face, but more importantly his eyes. Those eyes were brown, inventive and looked like they were masking a story. They were eyes she would recognize anywhere. Now the stranger overpowered her so she was on the ground.

"Sawyer?" She barely dared to say the words as she lost her breath completely. The stranger cocked his head and suddenly gave a shocked reply.

"Kat?!" He looked at Kat, then at his sword, then back at Kat. "Oh my God!," he exclaimed dropping his sword. It landed on Kat's leg, cutting her. "Sorry," he said offering her a hand. She picked up his sword, took his hand, and got to her feet. She handed him his sword and smiled.

"Let's go where it's a little quieter," she said looking at the bar. Sawyer nodded and they went out the door into the alley behind the bar. As soon as they were outside she had her arms around him in a hug. As always, too proud to cry, Kat's eyes welled up with tears that she blinked back.

"So you're the Black Kat now huh?," Sawyer said.

"That's what they call me."

"Sorry about the leg," he said smiling.

"It doesn't hurt, I can't feel anything but my heart racing. Sawyer," she gasped "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"That makes two of us," he said pulling her into another hug. He stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out Kat's locket. Lovingly, he took her hand, placed it in her open palm, and smiled at her. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered.

"That makes two of us." And the dynamic duo, reunited after ten years, let their lips meet in a kiss. When they finally pulled away she was smiling at him. "Would you like to see my ship?"

"I would love to" Sawyer said laughing. So Sawyer took her arm and as they walked off into the moonlight, their voices could be heard floating across the harbor. For years to come people would hear the story of one brave sea captain and his even braver daughter. Of Will and Elizabeth and their beautiful little girl. Of a boy named Sawyer, and his soon to be wife, the one and only, Katarina Sparrow.

The End


End file.
